It's All My Pug's Fault
by WrittenMagic2
Summary: Something goes wrong in the Misty Mountains and soon the Fellowship find themselves on Earth. I mean that's cool and all, but why did they have to land near my house. I've got stuff to do, I don't have time to teach them how to use a toilet and what toilet paper is! What in the world were the Valar thinking! Starts on Earth but later goes to ME. Legolas/OC
1. Freeloader

A/N: Oopsie, another Lord of the Rings story though I must say I like this one much better. My writing has evolved since my last one, so I hope you enjoy! This will start out in our world, but will eventually make it into Middle Earth. And trust me when I say this, I am going to try to make sure no one is OOC. Though this might be difficult for some of the Fellowship, I do not think it'll be bad.

Please let me know what you think! I am a very humorous writer but later on in the story I'm going to try to get more serious. Tell me if you enjoy the humor or would rather I stick to a more serious approach. I'm also going to try to prevent my OC from becoming Mary-Sue! Please review!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's not like, super embarrassing right? I live in a huge house with too many rooms and two staircases and acres of wooded land surrounding it. I mean, I have neighbors of course, who wants to live alone in the wilderness right? My neighbors are visible, but it would take me a few minutes to walk there.

Snow covered my lawn and cobblestone steps that led to be house. My backyard was large with no fence surrounding it, which seems kinda dumb though. The inside of my house in filled with luxurious furniture; every room and guest room had a bed, bureau, windows, bathrooms, you name it. One would think I ran a B&B or something.

Oh but wait shit, this isn't actually my house. My bad.

I mean, I live in the house. No, no, that makes me sound like a burglar. If I had a nicer word other than this, I would find one, but my vocab is limited. Which will sound ironic very soon.

I'm a freeloader.

Yup. I am a 26-year-old woman who still lives with her parents. Humiliating, I know. It is not by choice.

My parents were both extremely successful, Dad's a CEO of some big shot company that is far too complex for me to understand, or at least that's what he tells me. My mom first started working as Oprah Winfrey's makeup artist, for I would say…. 8 years?

She worked that long with the woman and never even introduced me to her. Whatever.

After that though, she created her own makeup line that made it's way from Target, to Sephora, then up to Nordstrom's, Bloomingdales, and other big shot, ridiculously expensive stores. My parents are literally the perfect definition of successful. If you opened up a dictionary to the word "successful", there would be no words. Just a picture of my mom and dad.

But not me. Trust me, you will not find a picture of me anywhere close to that word. Possibly near the word "freeloader" or "dumb-dumb."

Don't get me wrong, I went to University, I graduated with high marks. The only problem was my degree. My parents screwed me over. They said "follow your dreams," "do what you love."

Yeah? Really mom, dad? I did what I loved and I'm stuck here living with you because I can barely afford enough groceries to feed myself. I bet that's what they wanted though.

I majored in English with a concentration in Creative Writing. I absolutely loved to read and write, more than the average nerd too. But I never thought ahead like "What am I going to do with this degree?" Write books obviously. Well, do you know how hard it is to write and publish a book? Pretty fucking hard.

Not to brag too much, but I have managed to publish 3 books. Pretty cool right? Well actually, the books are about 15 pages each and are under 300 words. They are titled, "Fiona's First Day of First Grade!", "Brave Brody", and "Pampered Puppies."

All. Fucking. Children's. Books.

Fuck.

I mean, I can't even have a book signing with that! I would be embarrassed to sign some 6 snotty year old's book! Over my dead body.

So that leaves me to this, stuck in my parents house, making a few bucks here and there when some mom wants to shut their kid up so they buy my book. I live in the same room where I lived since I was 12, light pink walls, white furniture, queen size bed, book shelves filled to the brim, walk-in closet, and my own bathroom. Every girl's dream right?

Not mine. I'd rather live in a shabby apartment with no dishwasher, at least then I'd feel like an adult. I mean, I can't even bring a boy home, imagine how awkward that would be. "Yeah sure you can come over! But my parents like to watch "How to Get Away with Murder" at around 8, so won't be able to use the large TV in the living room."

Oh but wait, in order for me to even have that conversation, I would need a boyfriend.

I sighed as I sat up in bed that morning, miserable as I reflected back on my current situation. I yawned loudly and scratched my head, not even wanting to look at my bed-head. I'd probably crack the mirror. I heard this snorting noise down by the foot of my bed and I look over to see my pug lying on her back, looking at me like I had suddenly turned into a chicken wing.

"Puggles, I love you but you're drooling on my bed again." I whined as I scooped up my puppy. I call her a puppy, but she's actually full-grown and a little pudgy on the sides. Oh well, more to love.

I plopped Puggles on the ground by my bed and I hoped down from my bed, quickly jumped from my wooden floor to the rug I laid down in front of my bureau. I hate wooden floors, I don't care how trendy they are, they are hell in the winter. If I wanted frostbite I would go to Antarctica and hang out with the penguins and waddle around with them in the 12 feet of snow there.

I risked a glance in the mirror on the wall behind my bureau, I cringed. Long, deep mahogany hair hung in disarray down to the middle of my back. Green eyes studied my complexion and they soon spotted a brush nearby. I laughed and grabbed the hair tie next to it and threw my hair in the ugliest bun you could imagine. Who do I have to look cute for? Puggles? No Puggles doesn't even mind if I strut naked, she's not judgmental at all. I mean I'm not ugly, no I would actually consider myself quite pretty. Perhaps model pretty, the only thing stopping me from doing that is that you have to have the chest size of that of a 12-year-old boy and a tiny cute little butt. Nope. I got boobs, though not Sofia Vergara perfection boobs, but boobs nonetheless. And not like Dolly Parton boobs, wait, who cares. You get the picture.

I didn't even bother changing out of my red, plaid, long pajama bottoms and black t-shirt. I went down the 28, spiraling steps that led to the first floor of this fucking palace. I marched my way to the kitchen and put on the Kerig and then went to feed my little princess.

My little porky princess.

Dumping a decent amount of food into Puggles bowl and filling her a new dish of water, I moved to see outside the patio door windows. It was the beginning of December in Maine, meaning shit tons of snow. Thank God I don't have to shovel though.

It's the little things in life.

The snow covers the back yard and was untouched. It was beautiful to look at when I was inside, but I wanted to kill a snowman whenever I was out. I appreciate beauty from afar.

I sighed as I placed a coffee cup underneath the Kerig and pressed the button that would fill it. I took my mug and made my way to the living room, which is probably my favorite place in this whole house. It was so cozy with our large gas fireplace, a huge decorated Christmas tree in the corner, little Santa Clauses scattered about. But the absolute best part?

The floor is carpeted.

I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Puggles backed up a bit and took a running start to launch herself onto the sofa. She made it.

I grabbed the remote of the glass table to my left and turned the TV on, flipping through channels trying to find something remotely interesting. It was a Friday morning, so that meant the only decent thing on TV were the six different news channels that all said the same thing.

I sipped my coffee trying not to burn my tongue in the process. The weatherman was currently pointing to the green screen map behind him, pointing out the locations where we could expect more snowfall. He looked at me straight in the eye and said "Scattered snowstorms will start at around 2pm this afternoon and continue until later this night." I turned my head to the left to look out the window and watched as it already began to snow.

Liar.

I sighed flipping through more channels, just trying to find something I could but on as background noise. Blues Clues? Nope. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? Nope. "Keeping Up with the-?" Hell no, I have a little more dignity than that. I didn't get much farther than that until I heard the home phone ring and since I have no friends, not counting the old lady down the street, there's only one of two people it could be. Mom, or dad.

I reached for the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello my little _petite citrouille_." A feminine voice laughed with a terrible French accent. I rolled my eyes and frowned at my mom's pet name for me. My mom is currently in France for a few weeks; testing new makeup products to see which ones she is going to release. And because she is in France, she decided to pick up a few French words. Petite citrouille means "little pumpkin" in English.

Seriously? Out of all the beautiful French words she choose pumpkin? Is she trying to insinuate something?

"How are you Celine? I miss you and your father! Have you heard form him lately?" Another fun fact, my dads in Shanghai. But he will be gone longer than my mom.

"Yeah mom, he called last night." I said standing up and moving back to the kitchen. "He's doing well, though he's having a hard time with his assigned translator."

"Oh poor dear, I'll have to give him a call soon. What have you been up to lately? Write anything new?"

I smiled, as much as I might pretend to be annoyed with my parents, they were the sweetest and most supportive people I know. "Actually I just about finished the first draft of my first adult fiction novel. I'm going to email it to my publisher tonight. Hopefully I'll hear back from her by Monday."

"Oh that's wonderful news! Are you willing to give your mother a sneak peak?"

I laughed pushing a stray hair out of my face. "No mom, it might not even be published. We'll see, I want to perfect before anybody seriously reads it." Mom and I made small talk, catching up with each other. She tended to act like she had been gone for months and I was some how feeling neglected. After 15 minutes or so she had to hang up to get back to eye shadow testing.

I put the phone back on the receiver and sipped my coffee. I felt something wet on the side of my leg. Puggles was licking me like I had spilled some sort of human food on my leg.

What a life I was living.

* * *

><p><em>The Fellowship…<em>

Nine figures stood in a line trudging through the heavy snow that covered the mountaintops. The lead of the group was an elf that could balance his weight across the snow, having no trouble moving upwards on the mountain. The other eight figures behind him had to lift their legs high in order to move forward. The worst of the group were the four hobbits, no bigger than an average aged child, for they had snow well above their knees. Even the elderly wizard and the dwarf faired much better than the hobbits.

The nine were set to travel across Middle Earth to the fated Mount Doom, to cast the Ring into the very fires of Mordor. It was no simple task, only those who were brave enough volunteered for such a journey. Many thought the nine of them would surely perish at some point in their travels. But the group remained strong, helping one another through the rough terrain, offering their cloaks to needed it most.

The group remained quiet, only a few spoke to one another for they were all weary and tired, some showing more than others. One of the hobbits tripped once again over his large cold feet. One of the men steadied him, though he seemed far more interested in the jewelry that lay around his neck.

"Frodo, you stumble often. Do you require a moments rest?" The man with the large shield on his back asked. "For you carry a burden greater than the rest of us."

Frodo glanced up at the man and shook his head. "Nay Boromir for I may carry a heavy burden, the longer we delay the longer I shall carry it." Boromir nodded and they continued on their way.

But soon the hobbit tripped once more, put instead of falling forwards, he lost his balance and slipped backwards. He tumbled down until the other man, Aragorn, stopped him. The hobbit frantically searched for the trinket that usually rested against his skin. Up yonder everyone turned to stare at Boromir as he stooped low to pick up something in the snow. A darkness fell across his features and made Aragorn uneasy.

"Boromir?" He called, as if to draw attention away from the dark Ring that he held in his hands.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." He said almost as if he were talking to himself. Aragorn slowly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, praying that he would not need to draw it against his fellow companion.

"Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said calmly to the other man. Boromir looked up and saw the concerned and distrustful expression of the hobbit. Frodo was already uneasy with most of the company; he did not need another reason to take second glances at the man.

Boromir descended the slope and stood in front of Frodo with his arm outstretched. "As you wish, I care not." He said lightly trying to diffuse the thick tension in the air. He ruffled his gloved hand over the thick dark curls of the hobbit. He then turned around and began walking back up towards the group, it was only then did Aragorn remove his hand from the hilt of his sword.

Legolas stood in front of the group and gazed out over the mountainous landscape. They had traveled high and far from the ground and his comfort only lessened. He was a woodland elf; the trees were like his source of comfort. His hand grazed the mountain wall to his left as his ears began to pick up the sound of speech. It was dark and foreboding, ill intent clearly behind it.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas turned to look at company, warning them that something dangerous was coming.

Gandalf did not seem surprised at his statement as he soon heard the dark wizards speech. "It is Saruman." Soon the mountain began to rumble and the ground beneath their feet swayed every which way.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head and raised his staff high. "No!" He shouted. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." But Gandalf's speech did nothing for lightning struck the side of the mountain. Snow and rock tumbled from the cliff and Legolas grabbed Gandalf before the boulders could crush him.

But no one could prevent the onslaught of snow that tumbled onto their bodies. The snow piled high and the company felt as if they were being pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of the mountain. Even the strong men and elf could not claw there way to the rest of the company. It was almost like they were being pulled away from each other, but soon the company thought no more because their vision turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Celine<em>

It continued to snow throughout the entire day on Friday. Though I didn't mind, I had my laptop in my lap, curled up in front of the fireplace, and a beautiful pug lying next to me. I was finishing up the last minute edits on my first rough draft of my novel, to be completely honest, I thought it was astounding. I mean, I definitely was no J.K Rowling but I'm all right.

The rest of the day passed slowly and soon the sun was setting, casting beautiful golden rays across the treetops. I yawned and stretched my legs from there previous cramped position. I hadn't even changed out of my pajamas; well I should get credit for the fact that I at least put a bra on.

Puggles jumped up from her laying position and sprinted to the kitchen. I sighed as I realized that she needed to be fed again. She jumped up on her hind legs as I reached underneath the counter to get her food.

As soon as I fed her I went to the fridge to find myself some food for the night. I cringed as I saw my parent's had stocked up on fruits and vegetables but seemed to have missed out on any sort of junk food. Unfortunately I had to eat healthy tonight because even if I ordered a pizza, they wouldn't be able to deliver due to all this snow.

I cut up strawberries and apples, through in some blueberries and grapes, and called it dinner. I sat at the dark marble countertop in the kitchen and dug into my "delicious" dinner. I paused mid-way to my mouth with my last piece of fruit as I heard a scratching as the patio door. I turned around and saw Puggles waiting patiently, with her tongue hanging out to the side, for me to open the door.

"Have to go pee-pee Puggles?" I asked standing up and moving towards the pug. She got super excited and turned in circles in anticipation for me to open the door. I sighed as I opened the door a smidge, feeling the gust of the cold winter air fly through the house. I saw Puggles sprint super fast outside and began to jump around in the snow attempting to catch the snowflakes that were dropping.

My jaw dropped as I realized that she didn't have to poop at all. "Puggles," I whined leaning my head against the glass. "you might be having fun but guess who's going to have to clean you up?" Puggles suddenly stopped dancing about as she heard something in the direction of the forest, something I didn't hear. I raised my eyebrows at her sudden attentiveness as she glanced from me to the trees behind her.

I shook my head in despair as I had a feeling what she was going to do. "Uh-uh Puggles, don't do this to me. Don't make me-." I stopped mid-sentence as Puggles sprinted off towards the forest at a much faster speed than I though she could accomplish. "-run after you." I finished lamely.

Though I knew she would come back, Puggles never ran off into the forest. She was afraid of the unknown just as much as I was. Thankfully, the sun was still casting enough light for me to sprint to the forest after her, but I was not taking any chances. I ran towards the closet and grabbed a pair of white snow boots and shoved my feet in them. I then grabbed the first warm pea coat I could find and threw that on. Sprinting back to the kitchen I grabbed my IPhone, thank God this phone had a flashlight app.

"Puggles!" I yelled stepping through the patio door and out into the frigid environment. "Puggles mummy is getting mad! Puggles come here!" I waited from her to come sprinting back to the house.

No Puggles.

"Fuck." I muttered as I soon began a brisk walk towards the forest.

I love my dog too much.

* * *

><p><em>The Fellowship…<em>

Frodo groaned and pried his eyes open. He was very cold and could tell he was lying down on a soft, yet frigid substance. Frodo moved his body slightly, trying to push himself into a sitting position, but pain shot through his limbs and he collapsed back down on the snow.

Trying to at least get a bearing of his surroundings Frodo managed to turn himself around so that he was chest up. He looked around the scenery and saw that the sky was turning dark as if the sun was setting. But what confused him the most was the fact that there were trees surrounding him.

Hearing a groan to his right, he looked around to see scattered members of the Fellowship. They too look disheveled and momentarily confused to what had happened.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called scrambling up and wavering slightly as he made his way to him. Sam slowly helped Frodo into a standing position. Frodo nodded his thanks as he looked to the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas helped Aragorn to a standing position as well as Gandalf.

Everyone was accounted for and they soon moved closer to one another. "What has happened Gandalf?" Aragorn asked moving towards the wizard. "This is no longer the Misty Mountains but I cannot recall ever descending."

Gandalf remained silent peering towards the trees that surrounded them. He could not fully comprehend what had happened either; Saruman's magic had surely hit the mountain in an attempt to bury them. But to completely whisk them away from the mountains was not possible from his range.

"Surely Saruman's magic would not have strayed us this far." Aragorn whispered to Gandalf voicing his thoughts.

"Nay my friend." The elf answered walking towards the two. "For there seemed to be another presence upon that mountain, it was foreign to me. It whispered words that I could not comprehend, I do not know what it was."

The hobbits huddled close to one another, teeth chattering and trying in a feeble attempt to keep their limbs warm. Gandalf noticed them and their current condition. "We must find shelter." The wizard said. "For I need to think what could have possibly happened and we could all use some rest."

Suddenly the elf's ear perked up and he whipped his bow out and knocked an arrow. Noticing his actions the rest of the company drew their weapons.

"What do you hear Legolas?" Aragorn asked looking out towards the trees.

"Something approaches, though small it may be, I do not know what it could be." The elf replied peering his eyes towards the direction of the steps. The creature was coming at a fast pace and its steps were light.

The steps grew closer and closer until the creature burst through the trees. Everyone stared at it in shock, not really knowing how to react. A small four legged, tan, squished face dog stood before them panting heavily. It was a bit overweight by the looks of it, but it was obviously no threat.

"Ha!" The dwarf boomed lowering his ax. "A mighty creature that is but fear not elf, it will not kill you!" The dwarf laughed as the elf lowered his bow and glared.

The dog barked and sprinted towards the group and began sniffing them and snorting through it's squished nose. It began to circle some of the members and licked their pants. The hobbits were a bit apprehensive around the dog, but the rest were confused to why there was a small dog in such a scene. An odd place for such a harmless creature.

"It has a funny face." Pippin commented as he tried to push the dog away with his foot. Suddenly the dog noticed something in the snow and sprinted to Frodo and began to dig by his feet. The group eyed it strangely as the dog stuffed its face in the snow. The dog resurfaced with a chain in its mouth and the Fellowship paled. Frodo immediately began to grab around his neck for surely the dog could not have that in its mouth. But alas Frodo realized that the Ring was no longer around his neck, he lunged for the dog but missed as the dog leapt out of the way.

The company sprang into action trying to catch the dog, but of course the dog thought they were all playing. She ran around the company in encouraging them to grab her. The company was quick, but the dog had four legs and was small and agile, even the elf could not catch the creature.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" The dwarf growled as he missed the dog as she ran straight through his legs. "Just stick it with an arrow before the beast runs off!"

Legolas, realizing that it would be the quickest method, nocked an arrow, but before he could even raise it, the dog sprinted back towards the trees. "Quickly!" Gandalf cried beginning to run after the creature. "For that dog has something terrible in its possession, do not let it be lost!"

The company sprinted after the dog in the general direction that it went. As the nine of them ran, the trees began to thin out. They spotted the dog sprinting through a land that was cleared of trees. They stopped just at the edge of the forest and Legolas raised his bow eyeing the small dog as it ran towards a large structure that stood in the distance.

"Puggles! There you are!" The nine figures immediately whipped their heads around to see a young woman standing a few meters away from the structure with her hands on her hips. She wore strangely patterned breeches and a thick coat over her body. Her hair was piled atop her head and did not look like it had seen a brush in several days. She bent low with her arms outstretched as if she were beckoning a child to walk up to her.

The dog bolted into her arms and she laughed as she hugged the dog. "Mummy has been worried!" She attempted to scold the dog. "Have I taught you nothing? Do not go running out so late, better yet, stay were mummy can see you."

She stopped speaking as she noticed something in the dog's mouth. The company went ridged as they saw her expression change to confusion as she reached towards the Ring that was around the chain in the dog's mouth.

"What are yer' waiting for!" The dwarf growled. "Stick 'em with an arrow!" The elf whipped his head around and glared at the dwarf once again.

"You would have me shoot an unarmed woman!" He hissed as he lowered his bow.

"She could be with the enemy!" The dwarf shot back.

"She is but a child!" The elf snapped. "I will not shoot unless I must." Legolas turned to Gandalf who looked torn between what they should do.

"Nay, Legolas is right. He shall not shoot." He paused as he and the company turned and watched the young woman grab the chain in the dog's mouth. But to their amusement, the dog did not release it. The woman placed the dog on the ground and tried to pry the chain out of the dog's mouth, but the dog refused.

"Really Puggles." The woman sighed. "You find something nice and your not even willing to let me see it? You're greedy." She pouted, but nonetheless she picked up her dog once again and moved into the house. Oblivious to the nine figures that were watching her.

"Well, now she's gone into that building." The dwarf growled. "With the Ring no less, how shall we obtain it now?"

Gandalf smirked and leaned heavily on his staff. "Why my dear Gimli, have you learning nothing about the art of manners? We shall simply talk to the young woman and ask for it back. I believe she is of no threat, she did not even recognize what she had in her possession."

The hobbits exchanged glances, for some reason they all thought it was going to be much more difficult than that.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's the first chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I'm still struck on whether this should be first person POV or third person, or even mix. Which would you guys prefer? Let me know in a review or something and I will talk to you in the next chapter!

Also let me mention that I am in no way, shape, or form condemning English majors. I do not mean to insult anyone with what I was saying in this chapter, I just need a major that my OC could use and I thought it fit best with my character in mind. Please don't be offended with what I said; I say it all in jest!


	2. Brownies

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! It makes me so happy to see people reading this! Well, I have the next chapter for you so I hope you enjoy!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Puggles was currently licking the sleeve of my coat as I held in her in my arms, trying to balance her as I opened the patio door. It was still snowing heavily by the time I entered the house so both Puggles and I had snowflakes clinging to us.

I stepped into the warm house and sighed in content, I welcomed the warmth on my skin. I stomped my boots on the carpet trying to rid them of the snow before I tracked it through the house. I placed Puggles on the ground next to me as I proceeded to rid my feet of the clunky boots.

"Puggles," I said in the most commanding voice I could muster. "stay! Mummy needs to wipe all that snow off you before you go prancing through the house." Puggles looked at me and stood still, panting with her tongue out. I noticed she left the chain on the floor, seemingly bored with it now. "Good girl." I grinned as I slipped both boots off and proceeded to take off my jacket. But for some reason, Puggles heard that as "Go run through the house, ignore me." So she grabbed the chain again and sprinted off into the grand piano room where her toy box was.

"No, Puggles!" I ripping my coat off completely and throwing it on the ground as my first priority was keeping my porky princess from making a mess. "Puggles!" I screeched sprinting to the grand piano room; the only problem was that I did not lock the patio door in my haste. Which I would soon learn to be a very, very dumb thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>The Fellowship…<em>

"Well she's entered that place with that…. squished dog." Pippin said looking at the very large building in the distance. "Now what?" He said turning to the company at a loss what to do.

"Now my dear Pippin, we go to speak with the young lady." Gandalf said stepping forward with his staff in hand.

"We do not know who lies within that place." Boromir said stepping after Gandalf. "You deem it wise to go blindly into an unknown area?"

"Nay Boromir, I do not deem it wise." Gandalf countered as he continued to walk. "But I see no other choice. If she is a threat then we must be ready, but do not immediately scare her." He said as he eyed Boromir's hand as it hovered above the hilt of his sword.

The Fellowship knew better than to disagree with Gandalf, for they knew they did not really have any other choice. But as they neared the building, everyone, in including Gandalf, was shocked to see such a structure.

The building was not made of stone nor wood from a tree. Instead it was built by an unknown material that they had never seen before. Legolas hesitantly ran his hands along the structure, surprised to feel that it was entirely smooth, like that of a stone. Though he could tell the material was strong, durable, as it had not problem with the current snow that was accumulating. The structure was also high and held many windows of various sizes.

"She seemed to enter from this side of the building, Legolas, could you see how?" Aragorn turned to the elf as he studied the length of the building.

Legolas nodded towards a part of the building that looked see-through. "She entered with her back turned to us, all I could see was that she moved her arm and stepped through the visible door."

The hobbits, who were still huddled together for warmth, moved towards the see-through door. The Fellowship stood beside them and were shocked as they peered inside. "What is that?" Merry breathed pointing to the medium structures in the room. There were tall, square, things that seemed to gleam like metal. It looked to have a handle at the top and bottom, as if it revealed something when pulled. The room was large and held a variety of object that none of the companions had seen before. They were baffled at the scene and even the elf seemed at a loss for words.

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf growled with his hands still on his ax. "Let us go inside and find the Ring!" Gimli moved forward towards the invisible wall, but collided with the hard structure. He stumbled backwards, nearly losing his footing on the snow. "What the devilry is this?!" He cried out backing away from the door. "I cannot pass through it! Something is blocking me!"

The hobbits backed up in fright as an invisible force prevented the dwarf from entering the structure. Gandalf moved around the hobbits and came close to the patio door. "Perhaps there is a password to enter the structure." He mumbled to himself. Gandalf pressed his staff against the door and muttered words of elvish that could possibly open the door. The Fellowship waited in anticipation for something to happen.

Nothing did.

"Perhaps there are markings." Legolas said looking around. "A door usually has a phrase to which someone may read to decipher the password. Elvish doors are seldom seen without words on it."

"Legolas is right." Aragorn looked at the Fellowship. "Everyone look around the walls for markings of sort. Perhaps the woman entered once a password was whispered, for we know she did not use a key."

The Fellowship spread out and looked high and low for any sort of language that would be upon the wall. But soon they would figure out that the woman used no such thing in order to enter her home.

* * *

><p><em>Celine…<em>

I finally managed to grab Puggles as she ceased her game of tag, which I truly did not want to play. She no longer had the chain in her mouth but to be honest I didn't care. I just wanted her to stop running around and spreading snow throughout my parent's house.

Still holding Puggles, I went up the large staircase to go get a towel in the closet. "Puggles, you are very lucky Mummy loves you so much." I said opening the closet door and grabbing a fluffy pink towel. "I could give you a lovely bath right now, but Mummy knows how much you hate that." Puggles just sat there on the ground, tongue hanging out, as I wiped each of her four paws. She rolled over onto her back so I could rub her tummy clean of snow. Though I honestly think she just wanted a belly rub.

"Done!" I pulled the towel away from Puggles belly but she still laid there looking up at me. She and I stared at one another and eventually I caved and plopped my butt next to her to give her a more thorough belly rub. I shivered slightly as my damp hair dripped down my back.

"I need to shower anyway." I grumbled to myself, to be honest I hadn't had a shower yet today. I stood up after I gave Puggles a final pat and made my way to my bedroom. Walking over to my bureau I pulled open the top drawer and shifted through my underwear.

Thong, thong, lacey, thong, lacey, aha! I grinned pulling out a white cotton pair that I bought from Target, comfortable, yet not sexy at all. I didn't care.

Again, Puggles doesn't judge.

Picking up my speaker and IPhone, I moved to my bathroom adjoined to my room. Placing the speaker on the counter I flicked through my playlist and taped "Bang Bang" and soon the speaker came to life. I began to close the door but I heard a scratching sound as Puggles begged me to keep the door open.

I sighed not really caring since I was home alone and the prospect of someone walking in on me was non-existent, so I left the door wide open. Puggles grinned and began to roll around on the fluffy white carpet that covered part of the tile floor.

Yanking the hair tie out of my hair I scowled at the rats next upon my head. Who cares. I proceeded to then strip myself out of my pajamas and threw them to the ground, letting Puggles roll around in those too. I turned the water to hot and held my hand out to make sure Mt. Fiji wasn't going to erupt on my back, then I stepped into the shower immediately relaxing.

I sighed in content as I let the water warm my skin from the top of my head to the bottoms of my toes. I slowly lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner, taking care to shave, and finally wash my body. This whole process could have just taken 15 minutes, I finished in 45.

After squeezing my hair of the excess hair I stepped outside and grabbed a fluffy pink towel. I completely dried myself off and made sure to flick droplets onto Puggles, to which she tried to catch with her mouth. Slipping on my underwear I wrapped the towel around my chest and tucked the end nice and snug into the top.

I whipped the condensation off the mirror and proceeded to blow dry my hair. I didn't care enough to completely dry it, I just didn't want it to drip down my back. I finished quickly and French braided my hair so that it was out of my face. It was a sloppy and ugly braid, but a braid nonetheless.

Puggles was no longer in the bathroom with me; my guess is because she didn't like my taste in music. I turned off my speaker and threw that and my IPhone onto my bed.

Glancing through my pajama drawer I picked up another pair of plaid pajama bottoms, bra, and a black Olaf shirt that my mom bought me. I was about to get dressed until I heard my dog barking, normally this wouldn't bother me, but Puggles never barks, like ever. Only if I was hiding her toy from her and squeaking it, she didn't even bark when someone rang the doorbell. Honestly she was the worst guard dog ever. I think a fish would give me more of a warning than my dog.

"Puggles hush!" I shouted as loud as I could without completely waking up the neighborhood. Puggles continued to bark and acted as if she didn't hear me. Which I know is false 'cause I can sound as loud as a walrus if I wanted to.

I pulled my towel off and put on the garments before I proceeded back downstairs. Glancing at one of the many clocks on the wall, I noticed it was only 8 o'clock at night. I still had time to curl up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie.

I was feeling a Harry Potter marathon.

Stepping quickly down the stairs I moved to the kitchen and pulled open the cabinets to look for some buttery popcorn. But I found something even better! As soon as it caught my eye I wanted to cry tears of joy. One of my mother's co-workers baked brownies and gave her some. How did I know it was her co-worker?

Because our neighbors didn't give two shits about us.

Except for the old lady down the street. I liked her.

Puggles continued to bark a little bit more, I don't know why though. Perhaps her toy was stuck behind the sofa again. Typical.

I popped a chunk of brownies in my mouth and moaned in delight. This brownies tasted exceptionally good, who ever made these I would urge them to sell them. But at a price I could afford. Still holding a chunk of brownie in my hand I moved to the fridge to get some milk to go with it. Thank God my parents didn't forget to buy milk before they left.

I moved to get a glass as well, making sure to take another bit of the brownie as well, so I could fill it u with milk. I placed the cup on the counter and felt gnawing on my toes. Looking down I noticed Puggles chewing on my last two toes as if they were tootsie rolls. I lifted my foot up and stuck it in her face so would be forced to lick it and not chew.

_SQUEAK!_ One of Puggles toys squeaked extremely loudly, and didn't sound that far away. I frowned staring at my dog that was still concentrating on licking my foot, she didn't even bat an eye to why her toy squeaked. Almost if she was expecting to at some point.

She was here, I was here, what-?

Oh. My. God.

I lifted my head and turned around so that I was facing over the counter that looked over to the other half of the kitchen. What stood there scared the shit out of me, but probably for the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p><em>The Fellowship…<em>

"Gandalf," Frodo called as he still in front of the invisible door. "I don't believe it was a password." Gandalf looked towards the small hobbit and moved to stand beside him while studying the door. "There is a handle at the far end." Frodo pointed out.

"You are right dear Frodo." Gandalf bent down to study the handle better. It did not look like much more than a handle. Soon the rest of the Fellowship noticed Gandalf and Frodo had stopped searching and came over the stand by them.

They were all unsure how to proceed seeing as they didn't know what lay inside for them. Though they could see through the mysterious door, they did not trust their eyes for who knew what sorcery was placed upon this structure. Gandalf hovered his hand over the handle and beckoned the company to step back a little, in case something were to happen. He placed his hand in the crook of the door and gently pulled and to everyone's astonishment, the door opened.

Gandalf was sure not to make any sudden movements so he continued to open the door slowly. Once the door was completely open, Gandalf stared at the interior of the structure. It seemed that there was no sorcery placed upon this structure for the interior looked the same as it did outdoors.

Placing one foot on the tile that littered the ground of the structure, Gandalf stepped inside. He felt no different than he did before, if anything, he felt warmer. He moved more into the structure and listened for any sign of movement, wondering where the woman went.

"It is safe…. for now." Gandalf beckoned the company to step inside. Aragorn went first, then Legolas, the hobbits, Gimli, and finally Boromir. Boromir seemed hesitant to close the door, but Gandalf reassured him. "Close the door Boromir, for if we wish to be unknown in this place we cannot leave any trace of entrance."

The hobbits gazed around the room in awe and fright. Large cupboards were around half the room and a counter was as long and the four hobbits stacked on top of each other. Strange metal things were atop this counter and an empty bowl that looked like it was eaten out of. Staring at the other half was a large and regal table carved out of dark mahogany wood with six chairs around it.

"What is this?" The man of Gondor whispered as he studied the room. The walls were covered in portraits of a young woman and of an older looking couple. Even a few were of the squished face dog. Though the strangest part of the room was the light that came from the ceiling. It was as bright as the tip of Gandalf's staff yet there was no source of magic coming from it.

Gimli still held tight to his ax, not really trusting Gandalf's word of safety for he was always more comfortable with a weapon in hand. He leaned around Aragorn's legs to view that the room they stood in held openings that led into adjoining rooms.

The sound of clicking against wood floors brought the company on edge. Legolas once again knocked an arrow in his bow; Aragorn drew his sword, and Gandalf as well. But once the source of the clicking came closer and closer, finally revealing itself to the company, they lowered their weapons.

The squished faced dog jumped around the company and made its way to Pippin again. Pippin's face was uncomfortable as he tried to move away from the dog. But the dog continued to follow him and jumped on its hind legs and but its front paws on Pippin's thighs.

"Get this thing away from me!" Pippin grabbed onto Merry's arm.

Merry rolled his eyes and tried pushing the dog off Pippin. "Shoo, shoo!" He whispered harshly.

The dog lapped his hand and bounced around on its legs. It began to bark loudly and it resonated off the walls. "Shut that thing up!" Boromir growled at the hobbits. "That thing will alert the rest of the place of our presences!"

The hobbits scrambled about trying to get the dog to be quiet. Even Pippin stooped down to let the dog lap his face and jump into his arms. But still the creature continued to bark, though it was more out of joy than trying to alert anyone.

"PUGGLES, HUSH!" A woman's voice bounced off the walls. The dog ignored the woman and barked a few times more before bounding off to some place.

The company was still, waiting to see if this woman would come and find her dog. But they did not hear the sound of footsteps, not even the elf could detect movement. The hobbits let out a breath and the company relaxed once more.

"How are we going to find the Ring Gandalf?" Frodo asked stepping beside him. "The woman took it with her."

Gandalf was quiet a moment. "With a certain amount of charm my dear friend."

"Someone approaches." Legolas said looking towards the area where the dog had exit. "I hear light footsteps, perhaps it is the lady."

The company shrank back from the counter to the farther side of the area. Suddenly the young woman popped into view on the other side of the room, though she did not seem to have noticed them for the room was quite large. She was dressed very oddly, her shirt dark and held the strangest depiction and her bottoms were wool and were made for a man. But its cut was baggy and the waist fit her snugly. She moved around the various cupboards in the room and ate some sort of treat that brought her great joy.

Gandalf had his back to the company but motioned to them to quietly leave the room and go to the adjoining one. Unfortunately, Pippin was moving backwards and did not see the squeaky toy behind him. He stepped on the rubber object and it let out such a loud sound that a troll probably heard it from Mordor. The company froze and watched as the woman did the same. She looked down and then up and immediately took notice to the company. First shock passed across her features then frights.

That's when everything turned to chaos.

* * *

><p><em>Celine…<em>

I stared at the nine figures that stood in my kitchen. Puggles was still chewing on my toe, not bothered by the presence in the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, but the figures were still there. I slapped my hand over my mouth and spit out the brownie that was in my mouth and threw the remaining amount into the trash.

I stood back up and the figures still stared at me. "Oh my God," I whispered putting a hand to my throat. "there is marijuana in the brownies." It was the only logical explanation for my hallucinations. I was fucking high.

"Peace child we bring no-." The elder gentleman clothed in gray robes stepped towards me and I did the most logical thing, I screamed.

"They're talking! Oh my fucking God, oh my God." I was beginning to hyperventilate. I ran to the cupboard and tugged out the brownies and through them all in the trash. "Where in the world did my mom's co-worker get marijuana? Think Celine think, ingesting marijuana won't kill you right? Oh I wished I paid attention to those lessons in school!"

"Please my Lady, peace." Another man stepped forward with his hands raised. What freaked me out was his sword at his waist and his medieval clothing. "We merely wish to speak."

"Oh mother, forgive me." I put both my hands over my face. "It was an accident, I swear!"

The men exchanged glances and the second man continued to walk towards me and stood across from me with the counter separating us. My hands were still over my face and I didn't notice the man reach out to touch me. I felt the brush of skin on my arm and I snapped my head up.

My jaw dropped as I made a terrible mistake. "What?" I breathed; I looked down at his hand, then back to his face. "You are real?"

The man nodded slowly. "Aye milady. We do not mean-."

I slapped him.

Hard.

Like, incredibly hard.

Right across the face.

The man brought his hand up to his face and I quickly bolted to the other countertop that held the kitchen knives in this wooden box. As soon as the slap resonated in the room, the rest of the group bolted closer. I yanked out the largest knife from the stand and turned back towards the group. I finally took the time to analyze the group.

The group was a mixture of young children and older gentlemen. They were all dressed in garbs that definitely came from the Halloween store and had a variety of weapons across their persons. I am no expert, but I would say they were real. Though for some odd reason the older man carried a tall stick, a really dumb-ass weapon if you ask me. What was even weirder would be the dwarf that was in the group, and he had a weird helmet thing on.

I would be lying if I didn't say there weren't any incredibly handsome men in the group. Though most of them were dirty and covered in snow, one blonde male looked like he just walked out of an Abercrombie & Fitch ad.

But I don't care how fucking cute you are, you broke into my house, I don't care if your Bill Gates, you can be sure as hell that I'm going to call the police.

Unless you were Morgan Freeman, I'd probably offer him a cup of hot chocolate.

"My Lady we wish you no harm." The man with Jesus hair stepped around the counter and moved closer to me. Though he held his hands up, as if I were pointing a gun at him, it didn't offer me any comfort. I don't know if this guy had a death wish because I was holding an incredibly large kitchen knife, and I had no qualms stabbing him with it.

"Do not move any closer." I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Ha!" The dwarf grinned and looked up at me. "Go ahead lassie, you think you'll beat him with yer letter opener!" The dwarf gestured towards the sword that was strapped to the man's hip.

"Perhaps not," I pulled my arm back by my head and aimed at the man. "but he is a rather large target, how much do you wanna bet I can hit his heart."

I didn't even notice the blonde elf draw an arrow, nock it, and pulled the string taught as he pointed it at my head. "You do and it will be the last thing you accomplish."

I gave him an exasperated look. "Where the fuck do you get a bow and arrow!" The blonde ignored me as the Jesus man turned to him and said something in a sweet language, that sounded really close to French, and the blonde lowered his bow. The Jesus man turned back to me and I raised a brow, he was an idiot.

"Wrong move." I said and I let the knife fly towards man as I bolted out of the kitchen. I didn't even see if the knife hit him but I assumed it didn't as I heard a clang on the tile. "Puggles!" I shouted, calling my dog as I sprinted to the sitting room. Puggles ran through the house and found me rather quickly. I scooped her up and made my way through various rooms as I heard the people shout to one another and the pounding of feet through different rooms.

I struggled with running and carrying my overweight dog, but I was not leaving my dog to be killed by a bunch of psychopaths. I looked around the wall of one room and noticed the second staircase in my house, if I could get to that, I can get to my room where a phone is.

Looking around once more I bolted to staircase but at the same time one of the children ran out from behind a hallway corner and collided with my legs. We both fell and the small child looked at me with fright. He was frightened?! HE WAS FRIGHTENED?! How about not breaking into my house if it scares you that much!

I landed on my side, having to release Puggles, who landed safely on the wooden floor. She looked at me then bolted up the staircase.

Some guard dog she was.

"Frodo!" I heard a male call and I saw the man with the large shield as we caught each other's eyes. I got up so fast and sprinted towards the carpeted staircase and skipped as many steps as I could, wanting as much distance between those people as possible.

Suddenly I found myself on my stomach as I turned to see the shield-man grabbed my ankle and tried to tug me back down. I twisted around and started kicking wildly, getting him to release me. "Let. Go. Motherfucker!" My bare feet were doing minimal damage against him but at one point I managed to get enough force to kick him at his chest and knocked him back down the stairs.

"Aragorn, she is here!" The child shouted as the shield-man tumbled down the stairs. I scrambled back to my feet and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. I bolted through a large hallway but skidded to a stop as the dwarf stood in front of me with quite a large ax in his hand.

"Ah, you won't be able to escape from this dwarf!" The dwarf cried with a thick accent. I held one hand in front of me, as if that would stop him from advancing.

"Y-you should know my family and I exercise our 2nd Amendment right!" I stuttered backing up. The dwarf either wasn't afraid of guns, or didn't care.

Or he knew I was bluffing.

Either way I'm fucked.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do.

Run.

I bolted down another hallway and made my way through the maze of hallways. Thankfully the dwarf was too fat to keep up. And I was at an advantage; I grew up in this house so I knew where every hall led.

I was running and kept glancing behind my back to check that no dwarf, man, or child was following me. What happened next was a third grader move, no one did this anymore. The blonde male was behind a corner, thus concealing him from my sight. He stuck his bow out a smidge that I didn't even notice it until I tripped over it and gave my face a rug burn.

Turning onto my back I stared up at the man with a glare. "That was a childish move."

He knocked and drew his bow and raised a brow. "It worked." He pointed the bow at me and my eyes grew wide as I realized he was going to shoot me. A blur of tan covered my vision as Puggles ran atop my tummy. She growled and bared her teeth at the bowman and barked as viciously as she could.

The bowman of course didn't flinch; he never even broke eye contact with me, until I did. I sat up very quickly, grabbing Puggles and turning my back towards him. I was not going to let him shoot my dog.

I held Puggles in my arms as she looked over my shoulder and continued to growl at the man. I waited form him to release the arrow, but he didn't. Or I was in so much shock I didn't feel it hit. Puggles no longer growled as she watched the bowman lower his weapon. I still wasn't looking, just whispering sweet nothing's to my dog.

"My lady?" I turned around to face the blonde; I had to look up since I was still on my butt.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, if you're going to shoot, then shoot. Just don't hit my dog."

The blonde shook his head. "Nay, my lady, I will not shoot a helpless woman."

"Fine, that makes it a lot easier for me." I released my dog and jumped up and reached towards a decorative vase that I knew was worth more than my life insurance, but there was no point. The blonde quickly reached out and grabbed my arm. I yanked with all my might but his grip was firm. He spun me around and captured my other arm and basically cantered me back into his chest. Thus, completely making me immobile and not having any way of kicking him. He trapped my arms in each of his hands and he thought he had me.

Motherfucker forgot about my skull.

I whipped my head back and caught his jaw and I prayed that it hurt him as much as it hurt me. But his grip held tight, it was as if I threw a pillow at him and he remained unfazed. "Aragorn!" He called as I continued to try to whip my arms out of his grip.

I could hear the heavy footfalls coming closer and soon Jesus-face appeared down the hall and he rushed over to the blonde and I. I kicked one leg out to try to prevent him from coming any closer, but I missed.

"My lady we hold no ill will towards you. Cease your struggles, let us speak civilly with one another." The man said holding my shoulders.

I stopped thrashing and poised myself. "Fine. Fine, I'm calm. Let's talk."

"She's lying." The blonde said still holding my wrists.

"How would you know?!" I snapped still looking at the brunette man seeing as I could not turn.

"Your right arm twitched."

"Its gonna do a lot more than twitch once you unhand me." I snapped attempting to yank it out again. The man in front of me shook his head and exchanged a few words with the blonde in that weird language again. The blonde nodded and moved both my wrists into one hand, and somehow he still managed to keep an iron grip on them, as he produced a thick rope.

Oh hell no.

My thrashing moments were over as the brunette held me still as the blonde tied my wrist tightly together. "Are you serious?!" I cried trying to yank my arms out of his hands as he tied them but he ignored me was his fingers moved quickly. The knots were small yet held strong and once he done, he grabbed my upper arm.

"Let us speak with the others." The blonde said to the other. "For she is subdued and no longer a threat."

"You wanna bet!" I snapped. "I could still claw your eyes out it-hey!" I yelled as the blonde scooped me up and throw me over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll walk no problem!" I protested, but my voice fell onto deaf ears as the two men once again conversing in their strange language. I pounded my tied wrists on the blondes back but even I knew that it would only feel like a toddler whacking you.

They descended the stairs and walked towards the living room where I assumed everyone was gathered. The blonde dumped me, no joke, dumped me onto the large plush sofa. I scrambled to face the right way and on my butt as I came face to face with the nine men.

"Now," The old man started. "seeing as this silly game of chase has ceased, let us speak." The small children were gazing at me from across the room, they probably though I was staring at them, but I wasn't. Let's just say I saw a certain porky princess happily licking the feet of the children.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>AN: Well that concludes this chapter! Sorry for so many different points of view! Next chapter will be all from Celine's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far!


	3. This is a Toilet

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite this story! It makes me so happy to see people reading this! Well, I have the next chapter for you so I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you'd rather have third person point of view or first person is working for you. I'm not completely convinced and I would like to hear what you all think.

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Though the old man bid me to speak, all I could do was stare at the strangely clad men. Reasons: One, I was absolutely terrified; two, my hands were tied; and three, the little children were shoving by dog away with their really large, and really gross, feet.

"My lady we apol-." The old man in grey robes started to speak but I cut him off.

"I honestly have nothing of value." I said raising my tied hands. "My parents jewelry box is in the safe and even I don't have the code for it. Mine is upstairs, no lock needed to take that. But honestly most of the stuff is cheap, like Claire's cheap." The men exchanged glances but the children were no longer interested in the scene happening. They were more engrossed with my family's extremely large, and elegantly decorated Christmas tree.

"Pippin, why is there a tree inside? Seems kind of silly." A curly haired brunette asked craning his head up to look at the top. He seemed to be even smaller as he stood next to the 9-foot tree.

"I don't know Merry…. it smells nice though." The one called Pippin leaned forward to sniff it better but the burly dwarf yanked him back before he could get too close.

"Do not get so close to the witch's tree young hobbits!" He pulled them away and sent a glare in my direction. "For the spells she has cast on this place seems strange and powerful. She has managed to capture small forms of the sun and strapped them to her ceiling, a most dangerous spell."

"Child, please." The old man began again as I glanced back towards him. He moved to take a step closer to me and I just about threw my body against the back of the sofa. Noticing my reluctance to be approached, the old man stopped, and for some reason had a look of pity on his face. "Would you feel more comfortable if we were at a distance?" I stared at him for a moment before I nodded. "Perhaps we may sit?" Gandalf gestured to the other sofa and a few chairs and leg rests around the large room.

What kind of person asks for permission before they kill someone? Gonna ask me if I'm totally okay with being gutted? How considerate.

"Um, sure." I gestured again with my tied hands and the taller of the group exchanged glances before they all moved to take a seat in the surrounding area. The small children and the dwarf were still looking around the room, though they all had their hands firmly behind their back not wanting to touch anything. But they looked as if they were searching for something.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey and these are members of my company; Aragorn son of Arathon, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Boromir son of Denethor," Then he motioned to the shorted portion of their company. "the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin, and the hobbits are Peregrin Took, Meridoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins."

Well basically everything he just said sounded like he was trying to speak to me in Mandarin Chinese.

I mean, how did they expect me to react, first of all, I recognized about like 3 of those names from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. And not to mention that he threw in three extra names of dads that weren't even here.

Oh shit unless they are in some other part of my house.

"May we perhaps hear your name milady?" Jesus hair- I mean _Aragorn_ said to me.

I glanced around the group as they obviously waited for me to introduce myself. What did they want to say? Should I indulge them and say my name is Saruman or like El-rod er- Elrond? Cut me some slack I did not read any of the books.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

The hobbits, or children really, still weren't coming to close to me, but they were listening to the conversation now. "That's kind of a long name." Pippin whispered to Merry.

Like fucking Meridoc Brandybuck wasn't a mouthful?!

"I know it's a shocker." I said continuing. "Surprise, Rumpelstiltskin's not a boy! I spun the hay into gold for the maiden! Yup and instead of her first child I asked for her pug." I said pointing to my dog whom was currently dragging her butt on the floor.

The company said nothing as they glanced at Puggles and then back to me, looking a little off-put at my reveal. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were using fairy tale names. Did another player already take that one?" My sass was probably going to get me killed.

"I do not understand you child." The old man- my bad, _Gandalf_, said. "But no matter, we have come to your home because we seem to have misplaced one of our belongings. You might have mistakenly picked it up."

"Dude, I haven't even been outside my house all day." I grumbled.

"Nay, we saw you take what was ours into this place." The blonde looked at me with his deep blue eyes. He was neither smiling nor frowning; he just looked at me like he was accusing me of the most heinous crime.

Literally, what the fuck?

My face paled as dread filled my body. They had cameras in my house?! They've been watching me change, bathe, sing at a God-awful pitch?!

"Your dog had found a…. ring of ours in the woods." Aragorn gestured to the trees that were visible through the windows. It was still snowing quite heavily, making it nearly impossible to see much of the scenery that lay outdoors.

"Ring?" I scrunched up my face trying to remember what-. Oh fuck. "That thing on the chain?!" I squeaked.

"Yes, where have you put it?" Boromir finally spoke addressing me, though he was much more harsh than the others. He definitely looked to be the most uneasy out of the four, his eyes kept darting back and forth as if something was going to jump out from behind the Christmas tree.

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" I exclaimed throwing my bound hands in the air. "This could have been handled civilly!"

Aragorn hesitated, as if he was trying to understand what I had just said. "We saw no bell upon your door." Aragorn said looking at Gandalf than back at me.

I was getting real tired of their shit.

"So," I stopped not knowing how to go about my question without it being so blunt. "you're not going to kill me?"

"Nay milady. We apologize for giving you the impression that we were hunting you." Aragorn said. "We will leave you be, all we ask is that you return what is ours."

"Um, I don't have it." Before the Abercrombie & Fitch model could argue with me, I clarified what I meant. "No I really mean it, I wasn't able to touch it. Puggles grabbed it and wouldn't let go. She ran off with it, but if you'll let me, I'll check her toy box. She usually throws anything she finds in there." I pointed to the corner of the room. They all nodded and I stood up and walked over to it, still glancing back over my shoulder to make sure they didn't follow. They all stayed put watching me.

The small children and dwarf finally made their way back to the group seeing as I was no longer so close. Puggles, noticing that I was on my knees in front of her toy box. I moved a bunch of her squeaky toys out of the way and made my way to the bottom.

No jewelry.

I gulped and kind of froze. Now what? "Well, what are ye' waiting for?!" The dwarf called from where he sat on the sofa with his short little legs hanging off the front.

I turned around and gave them a hopeless shrug. "I'm sorry but… it's not here. I don't know where she put it." The men frowned and began talking in hushed voices. I rubbed my wrists against the bindings, but they still would not budge.

My eyes wandered the room as they all spoke in hushed voices and you can bet your ass that I was not just going to sit here and miss this opportunity. Looking over to my left, I saw one of the landline phones sitting atop one of the living room pieces of furniture.

I had one chance, and one chance only. I swung my legs in front of me, as if I was trying to find a more comfortable sitting position, but it actuality, I was getting ready to run for the phone. It was just three numbers, simple and quick. No problem.

I jumped up on to my feet and ran the few yards to the phone and snatched it up with my hand. But as soon as I leapt to my feet, the company whipped their heads back in my direction. The phone was in my hand and I was able to press the "9" before someone leapt at me and knocked me to the ground. It was one of the small children surprisingly. Gandalf had shouted for me to stop, so being the closest ones to my body, they reached me first.

Despite me falling onto my back, I clutched the phone in my hand and kicked the small human in the face and I rolled onto my stomach and pressed the "1." I had one number left and I thought I was going to make, but I was incredibly wrong. A sudden weight was upon my back as if someone just sat on me. Growling I tried to some how move beneath this person but they were much stronger than I.

A hand shot out in front of me and grabbed by bound hands and pushed my hands roughly to the carpet. The phone fell out of my grip and I watched in horror as it bounced once and landed feet away. For some reason the dwarf thought the phone would sprout legs and attack him, so he quickly brought his ax down upon the device and broke it into many pieces. My jaw dropped as I saw the plastic crack apart and left pieces all around the floor.

The old man moved towards me and I had to crane my neck up high to even see a fourth of his face. "Miss Rumpelstiltskin, we have tried to be reasonable with you. But time and time again you fight us. If you will not cooperate then we will not be so courteous."

I narrowed my eyes and ground my teeth, still thrashing from beneath the person who was testing how much weight my ribs could handle before they cracked. Completely ignoring the part where he actually had the audacity to call me Rumpelstiltskin, I went off on him. "Courteous?! COURTEOUS?! Like fuck you've been courteous! Barge into my home, attack me, bind me, and now sit on me?!" The man still held my hands in front of me, pinned to the carpet. "If you really want to be courteous. Then. Just. Leave!"

"Not until we have what is ours. I have lost my patience with you child, Aragorn bind her legs. We do not want anymore surprises." Gandalf turned away and moved back towards the sofa, but much slower than before. He was moving around the room, looking at the portraits of my family on the wall, the little knick-knacks around the room, and the large television that sat off to the side.

I continued to kick trying to avoid Aragorn's hands and grunted while trying the shake off the person sitting on me. "Tie me up all you want! I will be fighting you until I am dead!" Aragorn managed to bind my ankles; though he tried to be gentle about it I still didn't like him.

Once the person got off me, I rolled onto my back and saw that Legolas stared down as he towered over me. "You bring this upon yourself my lady. Truly, we wish you no harm."

I struggled into a sitting position, having to really work my abdominal muscles. Before I could even spit back a comment, the hobbits shrieked as the grandfather clock struck 9 and the chime went off, echoing loudly. That and since the Christmas tree lights were on a timer, the ginormous tree lit up in beautiful yellow-ish white lights. The train that wrapped around the skirt of the Christmas tree also turned on. Inside the trains were small, little; wooden-painted children that began to sign "The Little Drummer Boy." Hearing the sound and being surprised by the lights, the men drew their swords, the blonde raised his bow, and the dwarf held his ax high. While the situation would have been quite hilarious, is just made me even angrier that they were continuing their act.

"What is this witchcraft?!" Boromir said turning every direction as he looked around for some sort of enemy. Or that's at least what I assumed.

The clock continued to ding; it would do so until it rang nine times. "It's her!" The dwarf cried walking towards me with his ax. "I say we toss her out, get rid of the witch!" I tried to scramble back to avoid the sharp edge of his ax.

"It's not me you idiot!" I shouted still trying to move backwards. "It's on a timer! Everything is on a timer! Every night at 9 o'clock the tree lights up and the creepy kids sing! Jesus! At least have a valid reason to kill me!"

The children in the train were still singing and the Grandfather clock was slowly finishing its chime. The children drew close to the other men but watched in fascination as the train went around the tree at a slow pace. They gawked at what they had assumed was "magic" that powered the strange object. Though they cringed at certain portions of the song, they much preferred their own songs that this noise that was playing.

Gandalf strode quickly to me and put his stick in front of Gimli to stop his advances. He held a very grave expression while to glanced for the millionth time around the room. "I think we have all been avoiding a key question that should have been asked. Pray tell Miss Rumpelstiltskin, what is our approximate location to the Misty Mountains."

Again with the fucking Rumpelstiltskin.

"Appalachian." I said. "You mean Appalachian Mountains, and I have no idea. It's not something I take the time to study."

"I have never heard of this App-pal-la-shin Mountains." Boromir replied slowly, trying to pronounce the word as it sounded very foreign to him. He still looked at me with a distrustful expression, which I was more than happy to return.

"Okay look we're in Maine." I rushed out hoping that Gandalf would accept my answer and keep Gimli at bay. "There are no Misty Mountains here. I'm pretty sure that's in New Zealand. If it even exists, I don't watch "behind the scenes" footage."

"Oh enough of your trickery!" The dwarf cried but Gandalf still held him back while silently contemplating what I had just said. His mouth dropped slightly as if a sudden realization came to him. As if this whole day of confusion could be settled with one small answer.

"What is the day?" Gandalf said urgently.

"Uh, December 15, 2014." I said getting everyone's attention. "I think. I don't really keep track."

"It cannot be." Gandalf muttered stepping away from Gimli and walked slowly back over to the sofa and lowered himself. "Saruman's magic did more than cause the Pass of Caradhras to become violent. Saruman triggered an event, which led to another." He paused. "My friends, we longer reside in Middle Earth."

Silence.

The only sound that could be heard was Puggles chewing on her rawhide having lost interest in the children's toes.

"What do you mean?" A brunette child asked with piercing blue eyes. He looked lost and seemed to be weighed down more that the others. Though he held the height of a child, one glance into his eyes and it was as if it swirled with all sorts of memories and hardships.

"It means exactly what I said my dear Frodo." Gandalf replied. "There are tales of old describing the various realms that exist beyond Arda. But it is all speculation, for the magic to take oneself there is extremely complex and no one has been able to accomplish it."

"How does one return?" Aragorn moved to sit across from Gandalf.

"I do not know." Gandalf replied looking defeated. "I know not the realm we exist in, but it would explain the strangeness of this land. What we once knew no longer exists. The lands and customs here are completely different from our own." Gandalf turned to look at me. "As it's inhabitants."

Wow, this guy was really delusional. He's taking cosplay a little too far.

"It is the only explanation for this turn of events." Continued Gandalf. "We have strayed far from our realm."

"If that be true, how can we return? For our quest holds the fate of all of Middle Earth. We have little time to delay." Legolas said.

"I have no answer for that master elf." The old man sighed. "I know nothing of this land, I must research and know the whereabouts of our location. I will go back to the woods once dawn has risen again and I will seek out the answer we need. For now, we must rest. But first, we must strike a deal." He swiveled his head back to look at me, standing up once more. He really need to decide whether he wished to sit or stand.

"Lady Rumpelstiltskin, perhaps we may come to an agreement." I said nothing and he took that as reason to continue. "Allow us stay in your home, explain to me this realm you reside in, and we shall unbind your limbs."

"What?!" I screeched. "How is that a fair trade?!"

"It is this or nothing." The old man grinned knowing that I truly had no choice in the matter, and he was right. I bit my lip actually considering the offer. I knew even if I said no they would not leave my home, I had to agree, but that didn't mean I wouldn't implement my own rules.

"Fine, on one condition." I said holding up one finger. "I have rules that I wish to implement." Gandalf nodded for me to continue. "One, do not break anything else." I jerked my thumb over to the remaining bits of plastic that came from the phone. "Better yet, don't touch anything. If you're really going to stick to your role then I would hope you ask me before you go picking up anything. And secondly, no weapons."

"If we are to agree to your terms, then you will obey ours?" I hesitated before nodding in conformation.

"Very well, I shall hold you to your word. Legolas." The old man gestured to me and the blonde stooped down to untie my ankles first, then moved to my back and did the same with my wrists. Once he was done, he offered me a hand up, which I smacked away and stood up on my own.

As I got to my feet, I stared at the group. "Now you agreed to my rule. Get rid of your weapons." The group exchanged weary glances, all except for Gandalf who seemed unnaturally cheerful.

"That we did, come my friends. We need not our weapons this night." Gandalf turned and motioned to the various swords and axes. "Where would you have us put them?"

"Give them to me, I'll but them in a closet or something." I shrugged walking towards Aragorn who had already unstrapped his weapon.

"Are you sure we cannot assist my lady? They are not all elvish made."

"Nah, I got-." As Aragorn put the sword in my hand, I nearly dropped it. It was so heavy to be honest I could barely hold it. "You seriously got the real deal?!" I exclaimed struggling to hold the weapon. Aragorn held his hands out slightly probably in case I dropped it. "I take it back. You carry your weapons." I attempted to lift it and give it back to him, but he smiled slightly and stepped closer to lift it from my arms.

I stepped away and waved the group towards me. "Follow me." I turned around and walked out of the living room, into the neighboring piano room, down three steps, and into the entrance area. The men followed me and watched me as I opened a large closet door that was pretty empty. "Just put them on the ground or something, I don't really care." I stepped away from the closet and one by one; the men deposited their weapons into the closet.

"Hey Merry."

"What Pippin?"

"I'm hungry."

I glanced back to the small children and I actually felt a small tug at my heart. They were obviously still freezing as they slightly shook where they stood and their clothes were still wet. As much as I didn't want too, and I knew that these people did not deserve an ounce of charity from me, I still gave it to them.

"Well," I said sighing and rubbing my temples. "since you will be here for the night, I would prefer none of you die from the cold. I don't want to somehow turn this situation into murder or something. If you'd like to get changed out of your wet clothes and shower or something, I can show to one of the many guests bathrooms."

"We do not wish to intrude too much my lady." Aragorn spoke once more shaking his head.

"Too late for that." I muttered under my breath, the only reaction to that was from the elf who seemed to narrow his eyes even more at me.

"Its fine." I said louder so they could all hear me.

Though really it wasn't.

"My mom would kill me if I didn't treat guest hospitably." I paused and turned to walk up the stairs but turned over my shoulder to see that none of them were moving. "Honestly if you think I'm going to kill you or something, you don't have to worry. I think my demonstrations with your sword should be quite comforting."

Aragorn chuckled slightly and motioned for the group to follow. All of them walked up the stairs behind me and I lead them down a large hallway that held four doors facing each other. "Okay, well these are four different guest rooms. There are more down that hallway. See the three doors on the right? Those are also available. Don't go wandering around though opening every door, you'll get lost."

I opened one of the doors and urged them to follow me into the excessively large room. They were all finely furnished and held large windows not only on the walls but also in the ceiling.

A door was off to the left side of the room and I opened it to reveal a large glass shower with tile flooring that could easily fit six people. On the other side stood a large bathtub that could probably fit a baby whale. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration.

Oh course there was a toilet to the side, two sinks, large cupboard with white fluffy towels, embarrassing pictures of me as a child, blah, blah, blah.

"The layout of each bathroom is the same, so I don't think I need to show you the other ones." I said flicking the light switch on which startled the company. "Chill," I said flicking the light switch on and off. "light switches won't kill you either."

"How are you doing this milady?" Gandalf said pushing to the front of the group to watch me flick the light switch.

I sighed; I was not about to explain electricity to these morons. If they want to stick to their character, FINE! Just don't make me explain every single little detail. "Look, I can't provide any scientific facts. Just watch." I flicked the switch up, the lights turned on. I flicked the switch down, the lights went off. "Simple enough right? Not rocket science."

I moved to the side and let the rest of the group come and stare at the oh-so-amazing light switch. I tapped my foot impatiently as Gandalf switched the lights on and off a few times which started to give me a terrible headache.

"What's that?" I turned to look at Pippin as he pointed to the toilet. Merry was beside him pulling out the toilet paper slowly and watching it unravel, then repeating the action. "Is this where you get your water?" Pippin stuck his head closer to the toilet bowl and I immediately marched over and yanked him away.

"Do NOT," I stressed pointing to the toilet bowl. "drink from that." Though honestly I've heard toilet water isn't necessarily super dirty, I just think it would cause an unnecessary illness. "Please do not make me explain this-and Merry stop pulling out all the toilet paper!" I snapped at him and to which he stopped his movements.

"How does this work?" Boromir said as he stood near the glass doors of the shower. He hesitated before placing his palm against the glass but was satisfied to see that nothing happened.

"Oh for the love of God, are you seriously gonna need me to explain all this?" I threw my hands in the air but seeing as none of them replied, I gritted my teeth and gave a stiff nod. "Fine, but I'm not censoring anything." I marched over to the shower door and pulled it open. I stepped through to where the handle was on the far side of the wall. "This, is where you are going to control the water and its temperature." I turned the lever up while trying to flatten myself against the wall to avoid any water from being splashed on me. "This "C" here means cold, and the "H" means hot. If you forget what they mean just ask." I spat out sarcastically as I shut the water off. The company looked at the shower in awe, completely shocked at this new mechanism.

I stepped outside the shower and patted my feet on the fluffy carpet that was outside it. I moved to the bathtub and flipped the silver handle in the tub to stop water from being drained. "This will stop the water from being drained." I pointed to the small silver handle. "And these two control the water. The blue line means cold and the red one means hot. Simple." I turned them on to show them and they looked almost as shocked as they did with the shower.

Moving to the sinks, I demonstrated the same thing. I pointed the towels out to them and turned around and nodded. "Any more questions?"

Pippin nervously raised his hand and I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to ask. "You never explained that." He pointed to the toilet that he so desperately wanted to drink from.

"You really want me to explain that?" Surprisingly the entire company nodded their heads. I held my head high and tried to keep a blush from staining me cheeks. Talking about poop in a serious conversation is beyond awkward, even at 26. I moved to the toilet and sighed before I spoke. "This, is where you shit."

Wow, blunt.

Not giving them a moment to even remark about what I just said I pointed to the toilet paper. "Use this to wipe your ass once your done shitting. Then this silver handle," I pressed down and the toilet flushed. "is to get rid of said shit. Got it?"

I finally turned to look at them in the face and they all looked extremely uncomfortable and the children were avoiding my eyes. "Okay, well put your clothes in the basket in the closet and I'll wash them once I'm done. I assume you have things to change into?" They nodded still not wishing to speak after such a strange conversation. "Good. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. Don't expect a gourmet meal." I swiftly turned on my heel and marched out of the bathroom with no regrets.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kinda short but I wanted to end it at a reasonable place. So next chapter will definitely be interesting, Celine will finally realize that the company isn't a bunch of die-hard fans. It will be quite amusing to see Celine's reaction, but trust me; I'm not the kind of author that makes her characters faint at every shocking reveal.

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, I just wanted to publish this as soon as I could for you guys. I tried to catch most of them but I'm sure I missed a few.

Until next time!


	4. Forget It

A/N: Thank you all to who favorite/followed/reviewed my last chapter! I love seeing the support I receive on this fanfic! Please continue to review, I really appreciate it! I'll even start responding to them!

KrystylSky: Aw, glad to see you love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

animesarecool: Glad you find this funny! Not a lot of people have my sense of humor!

LovelyBoA: Well here's another update! I hope you enjoy it!

Schlangenkind: Thank you so much for the lengthy review! I totally understand where you're coming from with Gandalf kind of giving Celine an ultimatum. It was hard for me to think of some sort of legit excuse for them to stay. As for the Legomance part, I'm an author that does not believe that love between two completely different character happens at first glance. This romance with take time, before even one romantic action to kick in they have to first become acquaintances and then eventually friends. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kodami: I'm really happy that you find this funny! Not a lot of people have my sense of humor!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

TJTwigg: I'm glad you like it! I definitely plan on continuing it! I have no set schedule because I'm also trying to finish another fanfic! Hope you like this chapter too!

Cinderelee: I definitely want to make this a fanfic about the Fellowship, making Celine interact with everyone. So I'm happy you enjoy this and I hope you like this chapter!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Never had I wanted so badly to smash my skull on my marble kitchen counter. Nine unknown men spending the night at my house searching for some dumb piece of jewelry, that my dog decided would be her new favorite toy, and said toy was now lost in the abyss of my parents house. If situation had even the slightest possibility of getting stranger, I wouldn't believe it.

I had just escaped the eyes of the morons who gave me the pleasure of explaining the shit machine that resides in every household. I was staring stupidly at the countertop not really knowing how to fix my current predicament. By no means was I comfortable with this company, not even close. Though most of them seemed to have the tiniest amount of manners, I believe it was just them trying to maintain character. These Tolkien fanatics are taking this shit storm a little to far. Like, oh my God, if they say "Lady Rumpelstiltskin" one more time, I'm going the stab someone with a fork.

"Lady Rumpelstiltskin?"

I raised my eyes to the ceiling with a frown on my face. "You're testing me God aren't you? Testing to see if I'll go through with my threat?" Whipping my head around I saw the concerned look of an old man. He was still holding his fucking walking stick because I'm not that much of an asshole to take away the handicap of an old man.

"What is it?" I asked, well actually more like snapped at him. He obviously had not taken a shower because I just descended the stairs a few moments ago.

"I came to offer my sincerest apologies." He said moving to sit at one of the stools that were around the counter top in front of me. He took off his strange wizard looking gray hat and placed it on the counter. "It is not within our nature to seem so harsh and intrusive. I hope you will not think too ill of us. We will not stay more than this night, we shall find our trinket and be out of your household by tomorrow."

I blinked once, than twice, and then a third time, trying to figure out how I should respond. To be completely honest, he was one of the few that I was actually okay with, I mean not completely mind you. Its just that aura around old men make them seem as threatening as a mouse. "I mean, I would usually say 'It's fine' and 'its no problem', but I would obviously be lying. But….I can deal with it."

"That is all we could ever ask of you." Gandalf said nodding as he watched me move around the kitchen. I pulled open the freezer drawer of the refrigerator and frowned as I tried to decide what would feed five men and four children. I pulled out two frozen pizzas and a bag of chicken nuggets. Decent.

"Pray tell, what is that?" Gandalf ask peering over the counter and looking at the freezer drawer. "It emits very cold air, I have seen nothing like it in all my existence."

I sighed and shut the freezer and placed its contents on the countertop. "It's a freezer."

"A free-zur…. what magic possesses it to contain such cool temperatures?" Though the drawer was shut, Gandalf continued to look at it, as if we were waiting for another gust of cold to whoosh from underneath it.

I leaned over the oven top and tapped the oven's controls so it would preheat to 350 degrees to cook the pizza and chicken nuggets. "Electricity, I guess." Bending over, I reached below to one of the neighboring cupboards to withdraw 3 metal trays to cook the food.

"Hmm…. elec-tri-sit-ee." Gandalf murmured stroking his beard slightly. "Please explain-."

"Honestly I don't even think I should try." I cut him off before he could finish his question. "I am no engineer."

"I am afraid I do not understand-."

I turned around and held up my hand in front of me, motioning him to stop. "Forget it. Just forget it." I continued moving my way around the kitchen, putting the pizzas and the chicken nuggets on the trays. As I grabbed quite a few glasses and set them on the counter, I glanced over my shoulder to see Gandalf in the neighboring room examining the Christmas tree.

What the fuck was these people's fascination with my Christmas tree?

Opening the fridge I looked for some sort of liquid to fill all the glasses. They all deserve tap water, but I have a soul and won't succumb them to that fate.

Yet.

"Europeans like carbonated stuff right?" I whispered to myself, I had been to Europe twice and nearly gagged on their carbonated water. Maybe I'm just stereotyping them, I don't know. Grabbing a liter of Coke-Zero, which I bought myself because my parents did not believe in this glorious drink.

I kicked the refrigerator door shut and moved to the glasses and unscrewed the top of the soda bottle. I put the cap on the counter and looked at the glasses. I picked one up and frowned, quickly looking around the kitchen and made sure no one was around. I opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a bag of Milk Bones. I did even need to say anything; one shake of this bag and Puggles came sprinting down one of the staircases. She soon produced herself right next to me wagging her tail across the kitchen floor.

I put the glass down by Puggles face who I knew would lick anything. If she can lick dirty human limbs she would have no problem with a clean glass.

"Puggles," I cooed trying to get her attention. "Mummy wants you to lick this glass." Puggles, being the uncooperative pug that she is, completely ignored and kept her gaze focused on the bag of Milk Bones. "Puggles, you'll get one, just lick this glass and eight more. I'll give you nine Milk Bones if you do." I moved the glass closer to her face, to which she moved away.

"What are you doing?" I jumped so badly I smashed my skull on the open drawer that was above me, causing me to cry out in pain. I bit my tongue though, realizing that I have probably cursed enough tonight to send my mother straight into a coma.

Pressing my hand against the back of my skull did little to ease that pain, but it was comforting in its own way. I moved out from underneath the drawer and drew myself back up to my full height. Three of the children were standing in one of the doorways of the kitchen looking at me with a confused expression. It was the slightly chubby one, Sam I assumed, with two of the curly haired cousins, Merry and Pippin.

"Nothing." I squeaked standing back up and putting the glass in the sink. Plan ruined. The children just continued to watch me as I shoved the food in the oven. They looked uncomfortable and slightly frightened by the oven. I sighed and moved back to the glasses and began to pour soda into each one.

"You like soda I'm sure." I more of stated than asked as and began to pour the third one. "I could give you milk but I don't think it would be that good with chicken nuggets." I screwed the cap on and grabbed the glasses, having a little difficulty with three of them, and placed them on the counter with the bar stools.

The children hesitated before moving to the barstools and climbing up them. I moved away back to the over side and set a timer on the oven.

"It's bubbling Merry." Pippin whispered taking a whiff of the drink.

Merry stuck his finger into the drink slowly, testing to see if the drink was somehow poisonous and would burn off the skin.

"Quit that!" Sam hissed at the two while smacking Pippin who was sitting to his left and was still sniffing the dark liquid.

"Well do you want to first check if its poison!" Merry bit back while removing his finger. Sam looked uneasy but said nothing as he didn't want to be the first one to test it.

"Its alright, I can solve this." Pippin said patting Merry's arm before turning his attention back to me. "Um, excuse me? Lady Rumpelstiltskin?"

These mother fuckers-.

I bit my tongue and turned around and faced the children again. "What?"

"Do you perhaps have ale instead?"

"PIPPIN!" Sam and Merry cried while moving to cover his mouth with his hands. My jaw dropped at his boldness.

"Okay wait hold up." I said holding my hands up and shaking my head. "I am not serving alcohol to minors, you are in this country which means you have to obey our laws. Just like me. You guys are not gonna bring to down into this mess that you started."

"There is a rule on drinking?" Pippin asked when Sam and Merry finally relented their hands.

"Yeah, 21 and up." I grunted while moving back to the counter and grabbing a Milk Bone to which Puggles was still staring intently at.

"Oh, that seems silly." Pippin continued ignoring the looks he was getting from the others.

"It's so people don't end up killing themselves and damaging their brain. Puggles, sit! Good girl!" I handed her the treat to which she sprinted off into the living room, where I'm sure Gandalf was, to eat it.

"Kill yourself drinking?" Merry finally joined in on the conversation seeing that it was becoming more interesting. "One cannot possibly drink too much. For if that is the case, everyone in the Shire would die!"

I rolled my eyes. "It is the actions one takes while drinking. Like drunk driving, kills thousands of people every year, mostly children."

The fact sounded pretty accurate to me.

The children were quite a moment before all exchanging glances. "What is drunk driving?"

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing as I told Gandalf," I buried my face in my hands. "forget it." The children gave no reaction before turning back to there glasses.

"So no ale?" Pippin asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Not unless you produce an ID."

"What's an-."

"Forget it."

* * *

><p><em>The Fellowship<em>

The whole situation was perplexing and nothing like he had ever experienced in his 80 years of life. Water came out of the silver contraption in small douses but managed to thoroughly soak him. Aragorn was hesitant, much like the rest of the Fellowship to bath in such a strange setting. But he quickly shook it off and bathed quickly as he wanted to return to his companion as soon as possible.

Moving to the cupboard where the lady had mentioned towels were, he took a large fluffy white one. It was incredibly soft, made of material that could rival that of the elves. Aragorn dried off and dressed him in a new tunic and breeches before sliding a small dagger into the side of his boot. He knew the lady's request for them to remove their weapons was apart of the agreement, but he could not so needlessly allow himself to be taken by surprise. Though he had a distinct feeling that he would not be needing it.

Aragorn stepped out of the washroom and back into the room that held a large bed and various pieces of furniture. He noticed Legolas was standing one of the windows of the rooms and looking out longingly at the snow covered trees.

"What ails you my friend?" Aragorn moved to stand next to the blonde elf who had quickly washed up, faster than the others.

The blonde elf turned towards him with a look of sorrow upon his features. "What does not ail me Estel? For many things are on my mind and I find it hard to determine a solution."

"You are unearthed by this foreign land, that much is known to me." Aragorn said to Legolas.

"Aye, that be true. But it is more than that my friend. But it is not only the strangeness that is unsettling, but also the life and air in it. The air is fouler here, thicker and dirty. The trees do not speak nor sing to one another; it is like all the life is dead. But I know not why."

Aragorn grabbed his friend's shoulder in a comforting way. "It is a pity then, that the life here can not experience such joy that has existed in Middle Earth."

Legolas smiled slightly. "Let us speak no more of the ills of this place. Not that you look more like a drowned horse, we may go back to our companions."

Aragorn threw his head back and laughed while guiding he and Legolas out of the room. The two walked towards the other spare rooms that the woman had led them too to see if any of the Fellowship had not returned to the floor below. They saw the dwarf in on of the rooms preparing to put his helmet on.

"Gimli, friend!" Aragorn called from the doorway. "I do not think you shall be needing your battle armor this night."

The dwarf scoffed and shoved the helmet on his head anyway. "You and the elfling are naïve to feel at ease in such a cursed place! The witch shall not catch this dwarf by surprise!" The proud dwarf situated his helmet on his head before moving past the two standing at the door. "What are ye' waiting for?!"

"Gimli." Aragorn said slowly not moving from his position at the doorway. "If you wish to keep your hatchet at your side, I urge you to conceal it. You heard the lady's terms. She will abide by ours so long as we abide by hers."

"Well, yes of course." The dwarf sputtered while opening a side of his vest and shoving the hatchet into one of the pockets. "What did you think I was about to do?!"  
>Boromir soon joined the three as he stepped out of a neighboring room, looking much cleaner than he did before. He noticed the man, elf, and dwarf making there way towards him. "Have you seen the sorcery trapped within the small squares?" Boromir asked gesturing behind him.<p>

The four of them made there way into the room where Boromir bathed and looked around to where Boromir pointed. Vivid and detailed pictures were painted on to such a small area. There were pictures of a little girl laughing while cradling a smaller version of the squished faced dog. There were others around the room that showed the little girl as she aged throughout the years.

"This beast seems to have been around for many years." The dwarf grunted while picking up a picture frame of the little girl and pug. "It seems like its face has been like that since it was small."

"I believe we should at least heed one of the lady's rules, limit our exploration of the objects of this new realm. We know not the capabilities and I would prefer to remain unharmed during our stay." Aragorn said.

"Do not tell me you are afraid of that woman?" Boromir grinned slightly. "She could not lift a sword, she is as harmless as a child."

"Nay it is not her physical strength that worries me." Aragorn replied shaking his head. "It is her use of language that wounds me greatly. She does not censor her words much as the lady's of our realm would."

"Aye, that be true." Legolas nodded. "She swears as often as one would draw breath. Her vocabulary is most unbecoming."

Boromir laughed and agreed with the two. The four of them found their way back to the staircase and descended to the bottom floor.

"Forget it." They heard a female voice sigh. They moved towards the sound and soon found their way back to the large room with all the mysterious boxes and cupboards. They found three of the hobbits sitting atop chairs with a strange dark brown liquid in front of them. Off to the side was the woman with her face buried in her hands as if she were frustrated.

"You can drink it you know, it's not poisoned." The woman said removing her hands from her face. "If it was I would have probably died 13 years ago."

The hobbits nodded but only Merry was brave enough to raise the glass to his mouth and take a small sip. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. "What is this?!" He exclaimed taking a larger taste of the drink. "It is…fizzy in the mouth. Unlike anything I've had before! Try it you two! You must try it!" Pippin, having complete faith in his cousin, took a large swig of the drink while Sam sipped it much slower. The two had different expression flit across their features; Sam was more perplexed while Pippin looked ecstatic.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and finally noticed the four people standing off to the side. She said nothing before turning her backs to them and continued to fill up the five other glasses.

"Come friends!" Pippin waved at the four to join them. "You must try this drink for it is like nothing you have ever had before!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir moved to the few other seats on the counter while the woman brought the rest of the drinks. "Hope you like carbonation." She mumbled placing the glasses in front of them. Glancing behind her at the large black box she shrugged her shoulders. "Food still has 15 minutes left. So you'll have to wait."

Hearing the clicking of nails across the floor ignored his untouched glass and saw the squished face dog trot over to the dwarf who was chugging the foreign liquid as if it were ale. The dog watched the dwarf and stuck its tongue out while it panted. It jumped up and down, placing its two paws on the side of Gimli's chair. Pausing from his task he looked down at the dog and tried to move it away with his foot.

"Shoo." Gimli said unsuccessfully trying to get the dog to leave him be. This only caused the dog to whimper and howl a bit; obviously upset from the lack of attention the dwarf was giving it. Though the dog had barely let one whimper escape before the woman's head snapped around to the direction of the Fellowship. As quickly as she could she moved around the counter to the Fellowship's side to see Gimli trying to push her dog away.

"What are you doing?!" She cried out angrily. She bent low to the ground, resting on her heels. "Puggles, Puggles come to mummy." To dog immediately ran into the woman's arms and she scooped up the dog and began kissing its face. "My poor baby, that little dwarf being mean to you?" She said petting to the dog.

"Little?" Gimli growled. "We dwarves may lack in height but we-!"

"Oh shut it!" She snapped at him. "All my dog wanted was a little pat, how can you be so cruel not to shower my baby with affection?!"

"That?! That beast has caused nothing but trouble! Your beast has taken something of ours, for all we know it could have ate it!" Gimli shot back.

"Ignore him Puggles." The woman planted another kiss on the dog's ear. She moved to the other side of the counter again while still stroking the animal.

"Lady Rumpelstiltskin," Aragorn said, eagerly trying to change the subject. "please, tell us about yourself and this place. We are new to this realm and wish to become better acquainted with it."

"Only if you answer mine, one answer for another." She replied while still holding her dog though she seemed to bristle at the sound of her name. She eventually placed the dog on the ground and turned her attention back to the company.

Aragorn nodded. "Very well, you may ask first."

She nodded. "What are your real names?"

There was a pregnant pause before Boromir spoke. "You have our true names milady." Boromir answered. "we have not deceived you in any way."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to agree to this unless you tell the truth."

"We speak no lies." Aragorn tried to reason.

"What is your true name lassie? You say we have lied, but what if you have?" The dwarf asked looking at her, as if challenging her. "For we have-."

"Celine." The woman cut Gimli off. Those who were sitting there all looked at her. She helped an impassive look on her face, having no reaction for what she had revealed. She knew the company should not be surprised that she actually had a real name. Not the name of some creepy imp in a children's fairytale. Obviously.

"You hold another name my Lady?" Sam looked confused and stole a glance at Aragorn.

"No, that is my real name. Celine." The woman turned around to take a quick look at the black box before turning her attention back to them.

"Celine? Why did you tell us your name was Rumpelstiltskin?" Another hobbit asked.

"Ah-ah," The woman, now called Celine held up her finger. "You have already asked your question. Now it's my turn." But before she could fire off another question, the lights in the room flickered slightly. "Great." Celine said dejectedly as the lights flicked off for a moment before lighting themselves again. The a few members of the company jumped slightly at the slight flicker of darkness.

"It seems our source of light is fading." Gandalf moved back into the room. Frodo was seen trailing behind him slightly, looking pale and concerned.

Celine shrugged. "Its alright, the lights in this neighborhood will not be out for more than a few hours, if it even comes to that. And the fireplace will still work, so heat isn't a problem."

A beeping noise was made from the black box behind the woman and she turned around and opened the front slightly. She tapped something at the top of the box and beeping ceased its noise. She grabbed a towel off the counter and reached into the warm box several times to remove its contents. She placed them all on top of the box and soon a lovely aroma filled the air and stomach growls were made by the hobbits.

"So," Celine said as she moved around the kitchen gathering plates and an oddly shaped cutting utensil. "Where are you all from?"

"We are all from the Shire." Pippin said gesturing to the hobbits and himself.

Before anyone could continue the woman turned around and waved her hand in front of her face. "Never mind. If your giving me answers like that we can skip my question. Your turn." She turned her back again and began slicing the food and putting it on plates.

"Why do you think we are not who we say we are?" Gandalf was the one to ask the question. Celine turned around with two plates in her hand and began sliding them across the counter. She moved back and forth between the counters placing warm food in front of the company.

"You are really going to waste your question on that?" Celine raised an eyebrow as she placed the remaining food in front of the hobbits. Frodo eventually climbed on the remaining stool so Celine placed a plate of chicken nuggets in front of him as well. Celine completely ignored the strange looks the men were giving their food.

"Indeed." The elderly man answered.

Celine shrugged and leaned against the counter behind her. "Well for starters, the people you claim to be are fictional. All a part of the Lord of the Rings series written by J. R. R. Tolkien."

Gandalf said nothing but tilted his head to the side, not understanding what she was saying. She rolled her eyes. "Really? You gonna keep this act up?" Again Gandalf replied so Celine sighed. "Well, your characters are all apart of a book series Tolkien wrote in like the 1940's…..no wait that was World War II, he wrote it during World War I which was…..shit." Celine racked her brain and was trying to remember the dates her history professor made her engrave in her mind. "Was it in like 1914…er I can't remember but you know, World War I era."

The Fellowship had no idea what the woman was speaking about, and they only managed to take a few bites of the food she provided them. The food tasted good, but they had never had anything like it before. Like everything else in this realm, they were hesitant to eat it.

Except for the hobbits who inhaled theirs.

"These books, do you perhaps have them?" Gandalf asked stepping closer to the woman with a serious expression on his face.

"Not the original copies of course, but yeah hold up. I'll get you anything you need so long as you drop the act. I don't think you understand how annoying it is." Celine moved pass the wizard and disappeared into a different room and her footsteps soon faded as she moved further away from where they stood.

"She is constantly speaking in riddles Gandalf." Aragorn said glancing over at the direction Celine had disappeared to. "She has given us a false name, how many more lies do you think she speaks. For surely such a novel cannot exist. Its is too strange."

"It cannot be any stranger than the situation we have found ourselves in." Gandalf replied. "For if what she says is true, we can understand her reluctance to believing us." Gandalf could say nothing more as Celine returned with a thick book in her hand.

"I never read it, but I've seen the movies." Celine said walking back towards them while flipping through the book. "I won't deny that I've tried, but Bilbo's birthday was like 80 pages. Nobody's birthday lasts 80 pages." Frodo's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Gandalf. How could this woman have known about Bilbo's grand birthday? Could she have been referring to his most recent one, the one where the Ring was revealed? Perhaps she truly was working with the enemy? A thousand thoughts flew through his head as he tried to make sense of what the woman had revealed.

Celine moved forward to hand the book to Gandalf, but when Gandalf's hand touched it, it passed right through. Celine paused and blinked before shaking her head. Celine, not believing what she just saw, gestured for Gandalf to grab it again, believing that he had merely missed the book. Gandalf too was perplexed to why he could not grasp the book and reached out with both hands to take the book, but once again they passed right through.

"What….the….fuck." Celine whispered as her jaw dropped and eyes grew to the size of baseballs. "This can't be real." She breathed looking up at Gandalf, striding quickly to Frodo she all but slammed the book down in front of him on the counter and gestured for him to pick it up. Frodo moved his left hand to the book, and again, his hand passed right through.

"Oh my God." Celine intertwined her fingers in her already messy hair. "This can't be real, there is no way in hell! This doesn't happen! This is all some sick joke!"

"I am afraid not my lady," Gandalf shook his head. "I do not know why I am unable to grasp the book. But it is perhaps a sign from the Valar. These books hold a story yes? What is the story?"

"Stop!" Celine shouted while removing her hands from her hair. "Give me a moment to digest to utter absurdity of this situation!" She moved quickly away from Gandalf, looking just as frightened as she was when they were chasing her. She stood there, gaping like a fish and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "You're….you're Gandalf." She pointed to the wizard who just nodded. "And…and you four and truly hobbits?" The fours hobbits nodded. "And…oh God, you're an elf and you're a dwarf." She pointed to Legolas and Gimli who said nothing, but just watched her. "Oh my God….I threw a knife at you!" Celine cried pointing at Aragorn not really knowing what else to say. "You are all truly the Fellowship of the Ring?!"

"That, we did not say." Gandalf's eyes narrowed as he took in the distressed expression of the woman. Celine ignored him and went off on her own tangent still trying to digest the situation at hand.

"It all makes sense! Your weapons, your attire, your mannerisms and speech, and- oh my God!" Her hands flew to her mouth and she whipped her head down to look at her dog. "Puggles stole the RING?! Like THE RING!"

"Please child, calm yourself!" Gandalf moved towards her but she jumped back.

"Calm myself? Calm myself?! How the fuck do I stay calm when reality is being mixed with fiction?!" She nearly screeched. "This doesn't happen! This can't happen! How in the world did this happen?!"

"If you would stop a moment, perhaps we may clear up some confusion." Gandalf said. Celine's cheeks were slightly red from her tantrum and her hair a little more frizzy from her constantly running her fingers through it. "Before we begin our tale, let us hear of these books. What is their significance here?"

Celine took a few deep breaths before she even attempted to speak. Her voice was still shaky despite Gandalf's urge for her to calm down. There is no way in hell she could just accept this and move on. "T-there is no real purpose for these books." She began, stumbling slightly over her words. "W-what is the purpose of any story? Entertainment. Its just for shits and giggles, nothing more."

Not completely understanding the woman's speech, Aragorn asked her to elaborate more. "Its just a tale about you guys I guess, I mean this is just me reciting the movie, but its about your journey to destroy the Ring and save Middle Earth."

Boromir had been silent during most of the reveal, but finally he had found his voice after the recent discovery. "So you mean to say that these books, are a telling of Middle Earth? They hold the knowledge of what has yet to come? The outcome of the war?"

Celine glanced at him and bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess so. But I have no idea what part you-."

"This is a sign," Boromir cut her off as a grin spread across his features. "with this knowledge we will avoid needless conflict and loss of lives! We can avoid this entire war if we but use these books!"

"NO!" Gandalf cried loudly. "Knowledge can be dangerous if used in the wrong ways. The gift of foresight is often mistakenly thought to be a gift, but it can also be a curse. For we would needlessly disrupt the path the Valar has laid before us!"

"You would have us forsake these books and walk blindly towards Mount Doom, having no understanding of the path that we are taking?! It is a fools choice!" Boromir raised his voice and stood up from his seat. He turned to look at Aragorn who was in deep thought over what he had heard. "You would agree with this?! You would seek to throw away a gift so extraordinary?!"

"Having the knowledge about situations that are soon to come would be the most helpful." Boromir looked relieved to hear the Ranger agree with him. "But, I trust Gandalf's judgment. He is wise and knows much more than I, so I will follow his command." Aragorn concluded.

Boromir said nothing and turned his face away, seething slightly for his foolish company's choice. "We shall ask nothing more of you about the books." Gandalf turned back towards Celine. "Perhaps we may retire for the night, we have much to think about."

Celine nodded. "Sure, but let me make this clear. I can't tell you anything about the books, not because you don't want me to, but because I haven't read them!"

"Well then that is good my child." Gandalf said moving forward to pat Celine's shoulder.

"Do you need me to lead you back to your rooms?" Gandalf shook his head, as he and the company knew the relative location of the rooms. "Well, if you need me for some reason tonight, just look for the door that has my name on it. The is a sign I hung on the door with my name, just knock and I'll answer."

"You have been to kind to us my lady." Aragorn said nodding his head. "Perhaps we may somehow return the favor."

Celine shook her head. "Nah its fine. I'll clean up down here; you all can go to bed. I'm sure your day has been more stressful than mine." As Aragorn began to protest she gave him a slight shove. "Consider this me making it up to you for throwing a knife at you."

Eventually the company had left to retire for the night and Celine moved around to clean up the kitchen. She cleared the plates and piled them all in the dishwasher before she started it up. She moved to the sink to wash her hands and finished by drying them off with a paper towel.

Celine threw the paper towel away and as she shut the cupboard door, she froze. "Oh shit." She whispered. She then bolted to the living room and snatched her computer. "Shit, shit, shit!" She furiously began typing away at the keys trying to hurriedly find her manuscript that she had meant to send to her publisher that night.

"This is what I get for being side tracked!" She scolded herself as she located her large document. She hurriedly logged into her Gmail and sent it off to her publisher. Celine sighed as she leaned back against the coach and took another deep breath.

"Success." She breathed closing her eyes. Celine was hoping that she would get a reply from her publisher tomorrow afternoon. Her publisher had this obsession with checking her email every 8 minutes of so she didn't doubt that her publisher would see it. Not to mention that the dude read fast, like really fast.

"What have you succeeded in?"

Celine jumped at the sound of a musical voice and turned around to spot Legolas standing off to the side with a look of curiosity on his face. Celine thought everyone had gone off to bed but to be completely honest she had no idea the sleeping habits of elves. He stood there gazing at her waiting for the woman to reply to his remark.

"Uh, I just sent off some stuff to my publisher. That's it." Celine answered closing down her computer and placing it on the coffee table in front of her. "My publisher is the person who gives the "A-Okay" on my books." Celine said sensing that Legolas would have no idea what a publisher is.

"You are a scripter then." Legolas said still not moving from his position.

"If scripter means writer, than yes, I am a scripter." Celine replied glancing back over at the elf suddenly nervous about being around him. Not because Legolas was a Prince and not because he put Abercrombie models to shame, but because he had pointed ears. Not being one to discriminant against people for looking different, but the fact that this dude was an _elf_, but a whole new meaning to the word "weird."

"You are nervous." Legolas said stepping to the side more to put him in the woman's line of sight. "What is wrong?"

"Um, nothing." Celine shrugged and moved to sit on her hands. She tended to fidget way too much when she was nervous, and she knew the elf would definitely pick up on that. Even an idiot could pick up on that.

Legolas said nothing for a moment, taking in the sight of the jittery woman. It was not difficult to tell that the woman was nervous around him, he was no fool. The signs were obvious to anyone. Knowing she was already uncomfortable around him, Legolas made no move to approach her. "I apologize milady, I do not wish to make you feel uneasy. I shall take my leave." He nodded his head to her and turned around to leave and make his way back up the stairs.

Celine said nothing and stomped her foot like a child as she watched him turn his back. "Wait," She called standing up. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm not really upset by your presence…. its just the fact that you're an elf that is a bit…er..shocking." Celine finished lamely not knowing how to say what she meant without seeming the slightest bit offensive.

Legolas turned around and neither smiled nor frowned. "Then it is to my understanding that you have no elves in your realm?"

Celine grinned as the vision on a small Christmas elf tinkering with toys and throwing them in Santa's sleigh. She forced herself to relax a bit, trying not to make Legolas think she was put off by his presence. "Well, not really. I mean we have our own versions of elves, but trust me when I say they are nothing like you. The only resemblance they have is that they also have pointed ears."

"I do not understand?"

"Okay, let me see how I can explain. Well, growing up children are taught, depending on which religion they followed, that a man would come down the chimney and deliver toys to them while they slept. These toys were created by the elves that worked for this man. They would spend the whole year making toys for all boys and girls so that they could deliver them to the children on this one night."

Legolas looked at me like I had sprouted antlers out of my ears.

"You know what," Celine said rubbing her tired eyes. "forget it. It's been a long night; I can't sit and explain to you this concept in like 3 minutes. I can try again tomorrow morning."

"Agreed, my lady. I will bid you good night them." Legolas nodded and moved away to exit the living room. Celine left soon after and made her way up the stairs to her own room. Her door was cracked open slightly so Celine pushed it open and noticed Puggles sleeping soundly on her bed.

Drooling.

Celine sighed and closed her bedroom door and moved passed her vanity and flopped on top of her bed with a loud groan. She sat up and pulled back the covers and slipped underneath the cool sheets. She groped for her cellphone that she threw on her bed a few hours ago and plugged in the charger that was on her nightstand. Celine didn't bother to set an alarm to wake up before the company, she deserved rest. The Fellowship could wait a bit before she woke up.

Rolling over to face the wall that held the large window, the moon shone through the white curtains slightly. Celine would have admired the sight more if she were not so tired. Her eyelids drooped close and she soon found herself in a deep slumber, and fell into the strangest dream she had in a long time.

* * *

><p>AN: So that concludes this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I am so-so on how Celine reacted. My character is definitely not the one to faint over something so shocking. Though I hope I didn't make her seem like she was so ready to accept it. Also, I hope you liked the minimal Legolas-Celine interaction. Again, this is a slow romance, but perhaps they will have a slight something before they go to Middle Earth. We'll see.


	5. Pugs Are Basically Wargs

A/N: Thank you again for everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite my story! I truly love to see that so many of you are enjoying it! I only hope I can keep these chapters interesting enough for you throughout the story!

gogoloo: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Haha no she isn't that's why I didn't give Celine a specific age in the photo. I'll leave the readers up to the interpretation of how old they wish her to be when Puggles first came into the picture.

KrystylSky: Haha who knows where the Ring is? The big question is, how is the Fellowship going to find it in Celine's house?

Aoine: I'm so happy you enjoy this story! I tried to make Puggles have a role in this story because I too love her!

LovelyBoA: Thank you so much! I only hope to continue to make this story interesting throughout the whole thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cinderelee: I'm glad to hear that none of the characters are really acting OOC or anything because sometimes that is the most frustrating thing in a story. Hmm maybe Puggles did eat it or maybe she didn't? Who knows?

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review because it makes my day!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Celine groaned and tried to push away the dog that was currently lapping her face like it was made out of honey. The woman rolled over to try to escape the dogs licking attack but the dog then just proceeded to lick her ear.

"Alright, alright!" Celine mumbled. "I'm up, I'm awake. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. I got it." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head and managed to crack a few of her bones providing an immediate sense of relief. Celine raised herself and stretched over to her nightstand and hit the home button on her phone. "8:13 in the morning? Couldn't you have given me a couple more hours Puggles?" Celine wanted nothing more than to slam her head back into her pillow, but she knew better.

Puggles always got her way.

Celine swung her legs to the side and stood up and gave her body one final long stretch. She yawned again and scratched the side of her head. Puggles panted atop her bed and cocked her head to the side as she watched her owner patter to her vanity.

"Well that's cute." Celine grumbled staring at her reflection in the mirror. The 26 year-old's hair was all over the place and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Ugh, I have the face of a raccoon." She rubbed her eyes once more before flipping her hair upside down and shook the long locks out. Celine flipped in head back side up and managed to stuff her hair into another really ugly bun.

"I look like a Victoria Secret Angel I know." Celine said sarcastically as she turned to look at Puggles who was wagging her tail. "Someone looks like they are ready for breakfast." As soon as Puggles heard the word "breakfast" she launched herself off the bed and flew out of the room like her tail was on fire. Celine chuckled as she went to grab her cellphone before moving to follow the pug.

Her feet padded the carpeted floor silently as she made her way to the staircase. She descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where she knew her dog would be undoubtedly sitting by her empty bowl. Turning the corner she saw Puggles grinning at her, and not sitting by her bowl of food. She was sitting IN her bowl.

What the fuck in wrong with my dog?

Celine sighed and snapped her fingers so the dog would follow her to the cupboard where the dog's food was kept. Reaching below Celine withdrew a bag of overpriced dog food and Puggles began to dance around her on her hind legs.

"Yeah, yeah." Celine said taking the dog's food scooper out and began placing the food in her bowl. "I know, hurry up because heaven forbid you actually wait 10 more seconds before devouring your food." Puggles didn't even lift her face; she just stuck it into the pile of food and began chomping away.

You're welcome.

Celine stood back up and move to her Kerig coffee stand and spun the device around, looking for some sort of morning wake up call. Grabbing the one that would satisfy her taste buds she turned around and placed everything in the Kerig and hit the start button.

"Merry I'm hungry."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Celine whirled around to see fours hobbits staring at the refrigerator in awe. They all clustered around the large fridge allowing their eyes to travel up and down. "This produces food." Pippin continued, pointing, yet not touching, at the fridge. "All we must do is open the door, go on Merry."

Merry looked absolutely affronted at Pippin's command. "Me? Why should I do it? You're the one who is complaining. I am more than happy to oblige the lady's wish of limiting the touching of the unknown objects."

Frodo finally saw that Celine was standing off to the other side of the kitchen and elbowed his cousins, causing them to snap their gaze over to Celine. "Good morning my lady." Frodo somewhat smiled.

Celine rolled her eyes, still slightly annoyed with their speech. "It is not good morning until I am sipping my coffee." Celine turned around and grabbed her now full coffee cup and brought it to her lips, blowing on it slightly. She took a small sip and let the warmth spread through her limbs. "Now, it is good morning."

The hobbits stared blankly at Celine.

Sighing Celine took one more sip of her coffee before placing it on the counter and moving to a longer cupboard that had shelves that slid out. "Cereal okay?" Celine looked back at the hobbits for confirmation of the breakfast meal, but seeing their blank stares, she knew that she would have to decide for them. "Cereal it is."

Celine grabbed cereal that would at least taste decent, but not have a ton of sugar because she did not need four fucking hyper hobbits today. Placing Honey Nut Cheerios, Golden Grams, and Golean Crunch on the counter, Celine moved to grab four bowls and spoons.

The hobbits maneuvered to the small bar stools that they sat at the night before, and stared stupidly at the boxes. Celine placed the dishes in front of them and grabbed a gallon of milk and placed that next in Sam. Still the hobbits did nothing, but instead of staring at the boxes, they were staring at Celine.

Biting her tongue she tried to explain the concept of cereal in the simplest of terms. The hobbits were not stupid so they caught on quickly and soon began to eat wholeheartedly. Celine grabbed her cup of coffee moved back towards the staircase to get dressed for the day.

Aka do nothing and wear the baggiest of sweaters.

Not seeing any of the other members of the Fellowship in the hall, Celine shrugged and moved back into her room. Shutting the door behind her, Celine placed her coffee cup on her bureau and moved to her walk in closet. Pushing aside hangers of dresses, blouses, and slacks, she found a baggy turtleneck black sweater with two square pockets in the front. Moving back to her room she grabbed a pair or dark wash skinny jeans from her drawer. Throwing the clothes on quickly, Celine ran a brush through her long hair and did a quick Dutch braid.

Hair out of the face? Check.

Bra on? Check.

Makeup? Ha.

Grabbing a pair of white ankle socks, Celine slipped one onto her left foot until she heard the distinct sound of Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora singing. _"I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me! And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy!"_

Fuck.

Completely forgetting about her other sock Celine wrenched her door open and ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the hall. Unfortunately this was the moment where Aragorn and Boromir exited the respecting guest rooms, but Celine was not slowing down for anyone.

"Move!" She shouted waving her hand in front of her. Having great reflexes, the men easily sidestepped the speedy woman and watched her practically throw her self down the stairs. Unfortunately Celine missed the last two steps and landed on her kneecaps on the wooden floor. Throwing out explicatives that no man, woman, or child should ever hear, Celine jumped right back onto her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

"_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, like a black widow ba-."_ Celine grabbed her IPhone and taking half a second to read the caller ID labeled "Imbecile" before Celine answered.

"Hello?" Celine answered breathlessly and ignored the perplexed looks of the hobbits.

"Celine! How are you? How is snow up there in Maine?" A male voice laughed.

This motherfucker was in Florida. His taunting made me want to shove snow right up his-.

Celine forced a smile on her face, knowing she had to be civil with her publisher in order to get anything done. "It is lovely Elliot, is looks beautiful. A sheet of endless white across the landscape. But I do not think you called to talk to me about the beauty of Maine's winter."

"Ha ha no I did not." Elliot laughed. "I just finished reading your manuscript, and to say the least I was impressed."

Celine grinned wholeheartedly and moved to the neighboring living room with the Christmas tree to avoid the eyes of the hobbits. "Really? I'm so glad to hear that. I worked on this for months on end and I'm really happy the way it turned out." Celine stood next to the Christmas tree twiddling with branches, just needing something to do with her hands.

"As you should be. But unfortunately you won't be able to publish this work." The man said sighing.

What.

"E-excuse me?" Celine sputtered not understanding how he could praise her work and then shut it down so quickly. "Why not? I thought you said you enjoyed it?"

"And I honestly did Celine, but your book is too similar to "Anne of Green Gables." You know with the whole adoption and searching for acceptance. Much of the girls trials are the same, a boy who teases her and yet they later find love-."

"WHAT?!" Celine screeched. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING!" Celine screeched so loudly the hobbits thought the house shook. The Fellowship had made their way into the kitchen to join the hobbits when Celine first moved into the living room, taking to something that was against her head.

Hearing Celine screech with her usual profanity, the Fellowship cringed slightly. The entire Fellowship stood in the kitchen perplexed at the young woman's reason to scream so loudly.

"Gandalf," Aragorn stepped up to the elderly wizard. "Should we not begin our search now? Once we find the ring we must be on our way."

Gandalf stroked his beard looking out towards the direction of where the woman was still screeching. "Indeed, but I shall not join you in the search. I wish to study the woods to which we came, looking for a way to return us. I shall hope you all find the Ring swiftly, and once you do," Gandalf flickered his gaze towards the entire company, but resting on Boromir a few moments longer than the rest. "do not seek to touch it. Only the Ring bearer shall obtain the Ring."

The members nodded and Frodo said nothing as the group turned to him. It was no mystery to the group that Frodo had the strongest will than the rest of them. Though the signs of fatigue and weariness were more obvious on the young hobbit. He had a greater and more dangerous task than any of them that stood there.

Gandalf, wishing to dispel the tense situation smiled at the young hobbit. "Come now, let us begin. I shall be amongst the trees and you need only call me if I am needed. I shall not tarry too long. Make haste my friends!"

The Fellowship nodded and soon the wizard was seen marching out into the snow with his great wood staff. Celine was too involved with her shouting match that she did not notice Gandalf leave the house.

"You think my books too similar to "Anne of Green Gables?" Celine shouted. "Then how the FUCK did "Divergent" get published hm? It is word-for-word of the "Hunger Games!" Celine wanted to rip her hair out she was so pissed. "Dystopia, female protagonist, districts/sectors, Divergent is basically a less violent "Hunger Games!"

"Well now, not necessarily-."

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to society!" Celine screeched. "My book is nothing like "Anne of Green Gables!" The only thing similar between the two is that the protagonist are both female! Nothing else!"

"I'm truly sorry Celine. Perhaps your next book will be different from already published works. I hate to cut this short but I have an appointment later this afternoon with another author. Perhaps we can discuss this after the holidays. Have a Merry Christmas!" The bastard hung up on me before I could give him another earful.

"Ugh!" Celine screamed like a frustrated high school girl who didn't get the prom dress she wanted. Gripping her phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white, she hurled her phone into the sofa. It bounced off the cushions and onto the plush carpet of the floor, undamaged.

Hearing a whine towards the opposite end of the couch, Celine turned to see Puggles looking a bit distressed and frightened at the scene that took place. Celine's expression immediately softened and she slowly sank down on the seat next to Puggles. Scooping up the plump pug, Celine placed Puggles in her lap and began to stroke the dog.

"Did mummy scare you baby?" Celine cooed while petting the dog. "Mummy is sorry. She's just a little stressed at the moment. Not to mention that-." Celine's eyes widened.

Ah.

Celine completely forgot about her guests.

Giving the dog one last pat, Celine put her back on the couch and moved back towards the kitchen, expecting to see everyone there. Puggles jumped up from the couch and bottled to a different room in the opposite direction that Celine was heading.

It was completely empty.

Scratching the side of her head in confusion, Celine moved towards the front of her house, searching the various rooms for the Fellowship. Hearing a loud crash the woman moved towards the opening room with the front door to see a coat hanger, along with various coats, sprawled across the floor. There was also a very guilty looking dwarf nearby and an ecstatic pug next to him.

Taking several deep breaths Celine tried to calm herself, knowing that anymore screaming would leave her voice sounding raspy for the rest of the day. "What in the world is going on?"

"It was that beast!" Gimli cried glaring at Puggles who was lapping the dwarf's shoes. "That creature will not leave me in peace! Its constant jumping and snapping jaw has caused me to move into this tree like structure!"

"It's a Pug, not a Rottweiler." Celine snapped. "The worst thing Puggles could do to you is sneeze in your face, calm down." Celine moved to pick up the coat stand to put it up right again before any more damage could be done to it. "What are you doing anyway? Besides shoving my dog around with your foot." The dwarf was currently trying to move the Pug away from his body with his foot. But Puggles was having none of that so she started to bite and chew the leather of Gimli's foot, having a blast doing so.

"What we should have been doing yesterday!" The dwarf cried still trying to shake off the Pug. "Finding the Ring! Call off your beast!" The dwarf was truly struggling with Puggles who know thought they were playing tug-o-war with the boot, and she was determined to win.

"She won't listen to me unless I have a Milk Bone in my hand." Celine shrugged and moved down to grab Puggles around her large tummy. "Puggles let go of the angry dwarf's shoe." Celine pulled the dog back slightly, trying not to force the dog too much. Puggles did not release her teeth from Gimli's shoe. "Oh come on." Celine rolled her eyes and tugged again, but still no budge.

"What is going on?" Celine turned to see Aragorn move into the same room with a confused expression on his face. "Come Gimli friend, we have no time to delay. We must be on our way soon." The other man, and soon the elf after hearing the commotion, moved into the same room.

"You think this amusing! The beast won't-." Puggles released her grip and sprinted off to the corner of the room where a pile of shoes laid and plopped her large rump on top of them. Gimli staggered backwards slightly, as he was trying to use his weight to wrench his foot free, before settling back onto his two feet. She barked excitedly and allowed her tongue to hang lazily outside her mouth.

"There, problem solved." Celine said moving to pick up the coats that were still on the ground.

"There!" Boromir shouted suddenly. Celine raised her head up from the floor and followed Boromir's finger to where it pointed. Puggles was pulling a silver chain out of her dad's snow boots and once the chain was pulled free, a glint of gold caught her eye.

Oooooh so that's where it was.

Well this is kind of where shit hit the fan.

It seems the Fellowship had no fucking clue how to approach a dog in order to gain something back, because if you all fucking lunge at the dog, its going to play keep-away. Which the Fellowship obviously didn't know, or they did and just ignored all common sense.

At the shout of Boromir's discovery, the four hobbit's heads poked out from around a wall to see the rest of their companions, minus one, starting to lunge towards the squished face dog.

Keep in mind that my dog is fat, but somehow she still managed to dance around the hands of the Fellowship. Though the only one she really had to avoid was Gimli because he was running after the dog, not even attempting to stop and coax the Ring from the dog's mouth.

Aragorn kept his gaze fixed on the dog, lunging at it when necessary, but Puggles jumped around his outstretched hands. Legolas stood stiffly also having his keen eyes resting on the running dog. The hobbits were not running after the dog like Gimli was, but they lunged and missed terribly.

Celine stood there with her jaw dropped trying to comprehend the absurd situation. "Stop chasing her! You're just going to make her think you're playing a game!"

Everyone ignored me.

"Cease you Warg!" The dwarf shouted falling flat on his stomach as he missed the pudgy dog again. Puggles was too busy staring at the fallen dwarf, grinning ear to ear with the chain in her mouth, to see the elf's hand shoot out and wrap around the chain.

Legolas quickly brought the chain back up to his height, though unfortunately Puggles still wouldn't relent. She dangled in the air with her mouth firmly wrapped around the object on the chain.

Celine screeched and rushed forward to shove the elf. "Drop her you idiot! You'll hurt her neck!" Celine pushed the elf, but he didn't budge an inch. Instead he shook the chain slightly, as if to cause the Pug to release her grip.

"Your pet is fine. She would let go if she were-." Celine wasn't listening to shit so instead she grabbed the elf's elbow and pushed her thumb into his pressure point, knowing that no matter what race you were, it was going to hurt. A lot.

And it did.

Thank you Human Anatomy for teaching me at least one thing that stuck with me all these years.

Though the elf did not cry out in pain like a normal person would, he dropped the chain out of reflex and the Pug dropped to the floor with the chain still in her mouth. Legolas gripped her arm and jostled her around and shoved her wrist in an awkward angle against her back. More out of reflex the young woman assumed than anything else.

Still hurt though.

Chaos still ensued as the men, dwarf, and hobbits began moving around once more. Legolas released her quickly and stepped away, glaring at her back. But Celine was too concerned with her dog than to deal with a pissed off elf.

If Puggles could laugh she would be doing so right at this moment. She had never had so much fun in her life! Though her enjoyment could only last so long as one of the hobbits grabbed the Pug's sides and another stepped in front of the Pug, reaching down to grab the necklace. Spotting the dwarf that was struggling to raise himself from his fallen position, Puggles saw a new target in mind that was far more interesting so she released the chain and launched herself over to the fallen dwarf. She barked happily and began lapping the dwarf's face like a tootsie pop. To which the dwarf did not enjoy.

The Fellowship ceased their movements and stared at the fallen jewelry. Frodo stooped low to pick up the chain. Though as he grasped the chain and raised it closer to his face, he could tell something was immediately off. The chain was dull, not sparkling like starlight like that of typical Mithril, the chain was far too slim to be such a durable metal, and to top it off, the ornament that hung from the chain was much too small to be the one Ring. It looked like a gold lock of some sort with a key dangling right next to it.

This was not the Ring.

Frodo's gaze moved to the Fellowship, and finally allowed their eyes to glue themselves to the chain. Understanding and disappointment filled their features, all except one.

"Oh!" Celine cried quickly striding forward to grasp the necklace. "I have been searching for this for months! I thought I had lost it!" Celine took the necklace delicately in her hands and studied it closely. It had begun to tarnish slightly from being out in the open for so long, but nothing a little cleaning couldn't handle. The charm was also slightly wet from Puggles drool.

The dwarf finally situated himself back on his two feet. "That is what the beast decides to reveal! It is but a mere trinket to trick us!"

"Aye, it is disappointing." Aragorn agreed. "For our hopes were needlessly raised, but I have confidence that we shall find what we desire soon."

It seemed like the excitement was over and the Fellowship and Celine began to relax once more, that is until the doorbell rang. It dinged loudly throughout the house and the Fellowship quickly stood to attention, wondering what had caused such a loud noise. The elf visibly winched due to his sensitive hearing and stood alert and ready.

"Can I not get a break?! Move! Shoo! Get out!" Celine whispered moving towards the hobbits and shoving them into the neighboring room. "You all move into this room! Now!"

"What is the matter my lady?" Sam asked as Celine continued to shove him and the other hobbits into the neighboring sitting room.

"Someone is at my door!" She hissed. "And I do not need my nosy neighbors having a gossip session about nine unknown men hanging out at my house! Now move! You too, come on!" Celine beckoned the other men follow her as the doorbell rang again. The Fellowship was soon situated into the neighboring room and Celine ran back to the door. She brushed out her sweater and smoothed back the baby hairs on her head that were sticking up. She plastered a smile on her face and she opened the door.

Expecting to see one of the annoying neighbor's children or the gossiping mothers who hung out on the sidewalk, Celine instead saw the one person that she actually didn't hate.

Mrs. Beatrice.

Mrs. Beatrice was the old lady across the street that had a brilliant white smile on her face everyday and forever smelled like Christmas cookies. She was the only person on her street that Celine didn't hate as she was a wonderful old woman who had the greatest cookies and told the best stories. Celine had known her since she was in high school, she was actually the one who inspired her to become a writer.

Celine visibly relaxed as she laid her eyes on the old woman's form. "Mrs. Beatrice hello! It's so good to see you!" Celine grinned opening the door wider.

"Celine darling I have missed you!" The old woman smiled. "I'm sure you know why I am here! It is that time of year!" The old woman held up her left hand that was filled with beautifully crafted envelopes.

"Oh Mrs. Beatrice, I would have been happy to have come to your home! You didn't need to walk over here in the cold!" Celine replied feeling the onslaught of cold air attack her face.

The old woman shook her head and waved her finger in Celine's face. "Don't treat me like an infidel my dear. You know I have my William here to help me if I fall or slip. He's very protective of me."

Now let me explain. Mrs. Beatrice is a widow; her sons live in Minnesota and her daughter lives in Virginia. So who is William you ask? Her giant German Shepard.

William had been around for years and Mrs. Beatrice had gotten him when he was a puppy. William was incredibly protective of his owner and no one dared mess with this old woman for fear of getting their throat ripped out. It seems kind of odd that a young 26-year-old woman has a small fucking Pug while a small elderly woman has a giant fucking German Shepard.

William sat down on the porch next to Mrs. Beatrice with his tongue hanging out as the old lady pat his head. William knew Celine for quite a few years, so Celine was comfortable around the dog. But she knew if she did something to Mrs. Beatrice, William would have no qualms with chewing her neck like a rawhide.

Celine, despite who she knew was hiding in her house, knew she had to invite Mrs. Beatrice into her house. She wasn't going to let the old woman freeze out there. "Mrs. Beatrice would you like to come in, it is quite cold out there." Praying that the elderly woman would shake her head and claim that she had things to do, it did not happen.

"Why thank you Celine, I would love to! But only for a moment, I have the rest of the invitations to deliver." Mrs. Beatrice smiled and stepped inside the house. William soon followed behind her.

While Mrs. Beatrice was hanging her coat on the coat rack Celine whipped her head around to make sure the Fellowship wasn't nearby. Thankfully they had enough sense to move deeper into the house. But this would prove to be useless as there was now a four-legged problem.

William.

William, being the German Shepard that he is, immediately could scent that there were several different people in the house. People that he did not know, to which made him extremely agitated and I believe slightly angry. William stuck his snout in the air and then began to growl, stepping closer to Mrs. Beatrice.

"Oh dear, William seems upset." Mrs. Beatrice said patting the large dog on the head.

"Uh-." Celine didn't get much farther as suddenly a loud squeak was heard through the house.

"Pippin!" A young voice cried out, which was soon followed by an "ouch" as Celine assumed Pippin had been smacked by his fellow hobbits. William growled even louder and began to bark loud, like really fucking loud. Made Puggles seem like she was whispering when she barked.

"Oh I am so sorry dear!" Mrs. Beatrice said. "I had no idea you had guest! How terribly rude of me!"

Celine shook her head back and forth quickly. "No not at all! They are just…. some old friends."

"Oh from your school?! How nice of them to come and visit you!" Mrs. Beatrice always loved hearing stories about her college life. Celine told her a bit about college but she didn't have many stories. She was shy and didn't make too many friends. Sororities weren't her thing and she joined one club in her entire four years. But Celine didn't hate college, she though it was fine. Just another stepping-stone in life. Mrs. Beatrice knew that Celine didn't talk much about her college life, so it was like pulling teeth to get any of her juicy stories.

"Ha ha, yes." Celine forced a laugh. "They are very sweet." Sweet enough to hunt me in my own house.

"Well?" Mrs. Beatrice grinned placing her hands on her hips. "Are you going to introduce me? I won't stay too long."

Shit.

"Well, I-." One firm look from the woman and Celine squashed any attempts at an excuse. Putting another smile on her face Celine led the way to the living room where she heard the sound generate from.

"William won't attack will he? These are strangers."

Mrs. Beatrice waved her hand. "No dearie, don't worry about that. Once he scouts out that there is no threat, he'll probably go find Puggles. You know how they love to play."

Leading the women to the living room, she noticed the Fellowship was standing off to the side, eyeing the woman curiously. She told them to hide themselves and yet she brings company to them.

"Um, hey guys." Celine wanted to bury herself in the Christmas tree. "This is Mrs. Beatrice. Mrs. Beatrice these are my…friends."

Ugh this is already a disaster.

Mrs. Beatrice grinned and moved forward boldly and grabbed Boromir by the arms and embraced him. "Oh how nice it is to meet you all! Celine never told me about you!" Boromir looked extremely uncomfortable but he was soon released from the woman's surprising grip as she moved on down the line of the individuals.

The Fellowship could say nothing as they had no idea what was going on and the fact that a large dog trailed after the old woman and began to sniff each of their figures. The dog sniffed everyone and deemed it safe, so he ran off in search of his friends Puggles.

The old woman didn't even find the dwarf and hobbits odd in height; she embraced them nonetheless. Which Celine swore she saw the slightest twinge of pink of the dwarf's cheeks.

"It is a delight to meet you! Celine never speaks to me of her friends! She tells me that you all went to school together! How did you meet?" Mrs. Beatrice spoke looking between all the men.

The Fellowship said nothing, not that Celine gave them the chance to. "We met in English 300!" Celine blurted out. "We were assigned together as a group."

"How nice!" Mrs. Beatrice smiled. "Well I would like to cordially invite you all to my annual Christmas party!"

Oh dear God.

"I invite most of the street to my home a few days before Christmas, it is all great fun. There will be food and dancing and even pets are invited! I do hope you all will come!" Mrs. Beatrice gushed.

"Er, my friends may not be here then." Celine spoke for the group once again.

"Oh dear, how disappointing." The elderly woman looked crestfallen. "Well, if you still are here, I would like you to come. I do enjoy meeting new people."

"By chance we are, we will try to attend my lady." Aragorn finally spoke seeing as this was a request that he could actually understand. Though he did not understand what the event was for, he could humor the elderly woman as Celine looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Not only good looking young men but they also have manners! A fine catch Celine!" Mrs. Beatrice elbowed Celine's ribs and raised her eyebrows. Celine now wanted to turn into a Christmas tree.

"Good, good! Well Celine dear here is your invite as usual!" Mrs. Beatrice handed the invitation to Celine who took it robotically. "Now I must continue to deliver these invitations, they won't walk themselves to the neighbors! William!" Celine moved with Mrs. Beatrice to the front door and opened it for her and William. Waving goodbye to her, Celine closed the door and slowly banged her head on the large wooden door.

"We are going to a party?" Celine heard a hobbits curious voice ask from the living room that they were still in.

"No one is going to a party!" Celine yelled back removing her head from the door and dragging herself back to the living room. She all but threw herself onto the plush coach and grabbed one of the pillows and squished it onto her face and screamed slightly in frustration.

"Milady?" Removing the pillow Celine looked at the Fellowship. "What ails you?" Aragorn probed.

"Let me rephrase your question, what doesn't ail me." Celine groaned rubbing her temples. The invitation sat on the coffee table to the side so she grabbed it and opened it. Elegant stationary with beautiful cursive handwriting revealed the time and place of the party. Same time, same date, same dress code every year.

"I hope for your sake you will be gone by next Saturday." Celine said tossing the invite back to the table. "'Cause I really don't want to bring you, no offense."

"Nay my lady, we wish not to inconvenience you any more. But may I be so bold to ask who that woman was and what she spoke of?" Aragorn asked.

"That is Mrs. Beatrice, she lives across the street from me. She invites me and my family every year to her Christmas party. Unfortunately my parents won't be here so I'm going solo." Celine replied dreading the event already. Mrs. Beatrice couldn't converse with her the whole night so she would have

"What is…. Christmas?" Boromir carefully worded the question not wishing to sound like a fool.

"Look, I can't explain this concept to you in a matter of minutes, it is a long tale. Shouldn't you all be searching for your jewelry anyway?"

"Aye, that be true. Come friends, our search continues!" Legolas gestured for his companions to search again and soon they all dispersed, leaving Celine alone in the living room.

Picking the invitation up one more time, Celine stared at the cursive handwriting. "I have a terrible feeling about this." Celine whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: And that completes this chapter! Sorry if it seemed rushed at all but I'm trying to move the plot forward a bit. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope it will make due for now.

Hahaha did I trick you with the Ring? The Fellowship won't find the Ring that quickly! That takes the fun out of everything! Middle Earth won't be for a few more chapters, and I need your opinion on something. Should Puggles come to Middle Earth too? Of course she won't be able to go with the Fellowship but she will at least be there with Celine in a way. I already have the ending planned out, so Puggles is merely a small piece in the scheme of things, but let me know what you think!

One other thing, I am not hating on Hunger Games or Divergent and to be honest, I never read the books (dystopias aren't my thing.) But I know I am not the only one who saw major similarities between the two, haha!

Oh and by the way, I'm sure you all caught my Frozen reference ;D


	6. Saving Private Fucking Ryan

A/N Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry this one is a little later, I've been crazy busy and I've been struggling writing this chapter. I'm still not 100% satisfied, but I swear it'll get exciting soon. We do have a Christmas party to look forward to ;D

ArisuTamaZuki: Haha I'm glad you like my story! I know Puggles is seriously the best!

LovelyBoA: Well here is another update! Please enjoy!

Official .the. Blah: Thank you for your review! I'm happy you are enjoying my story thus far and I totally agree XD Sometimes it is a struggle to read some fanfics. Hopefully as my story progresses you'll still like it!

Aoine: Aw thank you for such a sweet review! I am also looking forward to the Christmas party! It's coming up soon and I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review because it makes my day!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The rest of the day passed without too much of a commotion. Celine spent the better part of it trailing after the dwarf who managed to knock a majority of the things he touched to the floor. She picked up furniture, Christmas decorations, and a few other knick-knacks as the dwarf, who about as careful as a stampeding elephant, pushed them to the floor.

Celine would have joined in with the search if she had not received such a terrible phone call from her publisher. The times she wasn't picking up things, she was studying her text trying to find portions that held the smallest resemblance to "Anne of Green Gables."

Which was none.

Also, not to mention that every hour the grandfather clock would chime loudly and echo through the large home. After having the Fellowship react terribly the first two times, Celine took it upon herself to announce each hour that the Grandfather clock was going to chime.

The hours trickled by and Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Some of the Fellowship, especially Frodo, were growing uneasy. Celine however, completely forgot that Gandalf was outside. She was studying her document so intently Puggles had to come over and physically nudge her so she would let her outside.

"Time to tinkle Puggles?" Puggles moved in circles in her excitement to pee. Celine stood up from the couch and moved to her back door and opened it a smidge. When I say smidge I mean like 8 inches cause Puggles has yet to learn the art of sucking in her tummy.

Watching Puggles carefully, Celine noticed that the sun was getting lower and lower, signaling the end of the day. Puggles did her shit, literally, and bolted back into the house where Celine was waiting with a small hand towel to wipe her paws.

"Alright, off you go." Celine finished up wiping her dog's feet and sent the heifer on her way. The Fellowship had been searching for hours and Celine assumed they hadn't found anything. The young woman made her way to her room where her phone was charging. Seeing as the dwarf obliterated her house phone, she had to call her mom on her cellphone.

"Merry, what's this?"

Celine turned a corner and saw her bedroom door wide open. Jaw dropping she stomped her way into her room prepared to scold who ever the fuck entered her domain, but instead her jaw dropped and her face turned as red as Clifford the Big Red Fucking Dog.

"That's just left over fabric I suppose. Seems sort of useless though. You can't make anything with such little cloth." Merry responded as Celine watched him pick up one of her lacy thongs. "It feels scratchy, and its put together funny."

"What are you doing?! Put that down!" Celine screeched. The hobbits jumped in surprise and released their grips on her thongs. The moved backwards and looked like guilty children who broke the neighbor's toy.

Celine rushed over to the side of the room and snatched up her two thongs and shoved them back into her drawer. She was 26; she shouldn't have been so embarrassed about it. But to her, thongs were the most mortifying things to buy. Especially when 18-year-old girls are in the line with her and are shooting her weird looks like she should be shopping in the granny-panty department.

"What are you doing in my room?" Celine turned back around to see the two hobbits look every which way but at her.

"Looking for the Ring milady." Pippin answered, though he sounded like he was asking more of a question that answering my own.

"I can guarantee you that Puggles is not so skilled that she can know open drawers." Celine grinded her teeth while trying to gain control of her blushing. Pale people problems.

"Merely double checking Miss Celine." Merry piped in. "We have searched everywhere is your home, but to no avail did we find it."

"This was the last place that we hadn't searched." Pippin said.

"Trust me, it's not in here." Celine rolled her eyes. "But I will thoroughly search my room tonight. I do not want anyone going through my things; you'll all probably end up breaking something. Anyway, shoo. Go find Gandalf or something, I don't think he's back yet." The hobbits scrambled out of my room and probably went in search for their other companions.

Celine sighed and moved towards her nightstand and unplugged her phone. Pressing the home button she checked to see if she had any notifications, texts, phone calls, all that jazz. She had two missed calls, one from unknown number, and the other from her mom. Entering her passcode she held the phone up to her ear to listen to her mom's voicemail.

_"Hello darling! I'm just calling to get a daily update from you; I miss you and your father terribly! Paris is beautiful but I wish I could be home spending the day with you! Any who, I know Mrs. Beatrice probably dropped off her invitations to her Christmas party yesterday. Unfortunately, as you know, you father and I will not be able to go. But darling you should! It will be so much fun! Don't forget to bring a bottle of our Champagne to the party as a thank-you! I have to go now, miss and love you my __petite citrouille! Ta-ta!"_

Celine groaned having been reminded of the party that was coming up. The worst part about it is that she would have to put real clothes on and actually run a brush through her hair. No wait- the absolute worst part would be if the Fellowship came. Just kill me now.

"Gandalf! You have returned!" Celine heard a male voice call from the first floor. Descending the steps she saw Gandalf in her kitchen removing his fugly hat and placing it on the counter. She moved and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, listening to what Gandalf was saying.

"I have indeed returned my friends." The elderly wizard sighed. He had been gone most of the day and dreaded his discovery, or that lack of. "I have searched far beyond the borders of the woods for a source, some sort of magical force that could have contributed to our arrival."

"What did you find my friend?" Aragorn asked stepping towards him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The Fellowship looked crestfallen at the wizard's news and to be honest I was too. I wanted the house to myself again. "But I shall search the texts of this realm, it has been but one day. I am sure that we will make it back soon."

Despite Gandalf's claim, uneasiness swept over the Fellowship, especially among the hobbits. What were they to do if they could not return? It would be the ruin of Middle Earth and they would never see their loved ones again. It was also unlikely that they would be able to adapt to such a strange world.

Celine watched the fleeting expressions cross the Fellowships faces. She felt slightly bad for them, I mean, she wasn't heartless, because honestly she wanted them to go back.

Wow that makes me sound bitchy.

"Err," Celine started not really sure how to approach such a moody group. "I feel slightly obligated to apologize since my dog can't speak. But honestly, I think you'll find a way back soon. Cheer up. Look at the bright side of things."

Boromir lifted his head and looked at the woman. "And what would that be milady?"

"Well, for starters, you all are still alive. Any day I can get out of bed is a good one." Celine shrugged. "I know I'll really appreciate getting out of bed in the morning when I'm 80."

"The lady is right, let us not delve into our sorrows." The wizard nodded moving towards the men. "For I do not doubt we shall return, but for the mean time, we must find a place to stay. We assured the lady that we would not intrude for more than one night." Gandalf looked towards me and gave me a weak smile. "Your kindness is refreshing milady, and we all truly thank you for your hospitality."

Celine blanched. Hospitality? Hospitality?! All I've done is shout and curse at these folk and he's thanking me for that?! She said nothing as the rest of the Fellowship nodded their thanks.

"Where shall we go Gandalf?" Pippin asked trailing after the wizard as he moved to the front of the house to where their weapons were stored. The rest of the group soon trailed after but Celine stayed in the doorway in the kitchen, though she was still listening.

"I know not my dear Pippin. Perhaps we may seek refuge in the woods from where we came. It may not be the warmest, but it will have to do. We can possibly return in the morning to continue our search." Gandalf's eyes flicked towards the kitchen where he knew Celine would be listening.

Celine was indeed listening, it was kind of hard not to. She grit her teeth and tried to ignore Gandalf. They were leaving, which was good. They would finally be out of her hair. That's what she wanted.

"We will hopefully survive the night, for the ground is cold and our cloaks are thin." The wizard continued to speak.

The dwarf would be gone and her furniture would live.

"Remember young hobbits, do not fall asleep while we rest, for if you do, you might not wake up."

She wouldn't have to deal with Middle Earth's ignorant people.

"Perhaps a small fire may keep us warm, but I doubt it would last the night."

No Celine, do not say it.

"Are you ready? Come my friends, the cold awaits."

Celine! Keep your mouth shut!

The Fellowship popped back into the kitchen to see Celine having an internal war with herself. Her face was scrunched up and her hands were balled into little fists.

"Goodbye Miss Celine. Perhaps we may see you in the morn?" Gandalf said with a slight twinkle in his eye. He beckoned the company to follow him, though he doubted he would make it out the door.

"Wait!"

Fuck, I said it.

The Fellowship stopped their march and slowly turned around to glance at the young woman. She held a look of pure fury on her face as she folded her arms and tapped her foot on the kitchen tile. She muttered something while staring angrily down at the ground. Only the elf heard her but he made no indication that he did so.

"Say again milady?" Aragorn urged the woman to speak again because he could not clearly understand her.

"I said, you guys don't have to go. You can stay here until you find your dumb jewelry." She growled seeming quite upset at what she had to say.

"My lady, we wish not to intrude on your home. You have shown us much kindness and-." Aragorn replied like the gentleman he was.

"Just accept my offer before I change my mind." Celine said finally looking up at the Fellowship.

"Then we shall my child, we thank you again for your hospitality." Gandalf smiled at the young woman. The Fellowship moved back in towards the house and it finally clicked in Celine's head. Her jaw dropped as she watched the wizard hum by her and moved towards the staircase to put his belongings in the spare room.

That conniving, manipulative, son of a-.

"I thank you milady."

Celine looked down and saw Frodo Baggins standing next to her. He was one of the few in the Fellowship that did not often seek out her presence. Not that she could really blame him though. He looked a little better than he did the previous day. His cheeks had a little more color and he did not seem as jumpy as before. Perhaps losing the Ring did him some good.

Thanks Puggles.

Celine opened her mouth to dismiss his thanks but he cut her off before she could speak. "Truly my lady. I regret my actions of late. You have treated us with nothing but kindness and I have always been tense around you. I will not lie and say that I did not trust you. But I will to extend my apologies for my behavior as of late. I have no excuse except for my heart has been heavy; carrying the Ring is no easy task. But I do not regret it in the least."

Well damn, this hobbit speaks so eloquently I should have him write my books.

Celine sighed and put her hand on Frodo's head and paused before she ruffled his curly locks. Celine said nothing, not really having any idea on how to respond. She gave him a small smile, to which the hobbit returned, before Frodo moved with the others up the staircase.

Celine sighed and ran her hand over her face. So the Fellowship was staying, for who knows how long. Great. Fantastic. Splendid.

She suddenly felt the ground in the kitchen vibrate as she watched her pudgy pug trot across the tile and plop its butt in front of her.

Celine arched an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" Puggles grinned and lowered her head to chew on her owner's toes but Celine was prepared this time. Stepping back quickly she managed to avoid the dogs teeth. Scooping up her dog, Celine grunted as she lifted the dog and rested the heifer against her chest.

"Ha, you thought you'd get mummy's toes?" Celine grinned and planted a kiss on the dogs folded ear. "I wasn't born yesterday you know." Puggles looked back around at her owners face and narrowed her eyes at Celine. "What? Don't give me that look." Puggles did nothing but look at her owner.

Celine shifted Puggles into one arm, but rested most of the dogs weight on her hip. Taking her free hand she smacked her chest a little bit and turned to her pug grinning. Celine moved her head and burped in front of Puggles face who just moved in closer to sniff the human food breath residue.

"Sorry Puggles, no human food for you. But you are more than welcome to smell-." Unfortunately the pug did not appreciate her owners taunting so scrunching up her face she turned and sneezed into Celine's face, who in fact was in the middle of talking.

Celine scrunched her eyes and wiped her face immediately with her free hand. "That was disgusting." Celine plopped her dog on the floor and ran to the kitchen sink to spray her face with water.

Can't say that I didn't deserve that though.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day passed pretty much the same as the day before. Celine shoved some food in the over, explained to the hobbits that they were never going to have alcohol, fed her dog, and gave Gandalf the quickest run down of the objects she was using.<p>

Celine finished her two slices of pizza before moving back to the cabinet to grab a pack of popcorn. Today was the night she was going to have her Harry Potter marathon. The Fellowship was not going to fuck up her plans tonight.

Throwing the popcorn in the microwave and pressing start, she turned back to the Fellowship who had finished their dinner. She began to clear the plates, after urging the rest of them to sit down and let her do it. Honestly, a little help would have been nice but they do not know how to stack dishes in the dishwasher. And she was not about to spend the time explaining it.

"So," Celine started. "since you will be here for God knows how long, I'd appreciate it if we kept the same rules. No weapons, no touching. Capisce? Sorry, slang. Agreed?" Celine finished as she saw the Fellowship nod in their understanding. "Fantastic. Well, I'm going to have a movie marathon. You all can join if you want," Please don't, but manners. Have to pretend I have a few manners. "Or do your own thing."

The microwave beeped and Celine turned around to grab her bag of popcorn. With a few "ouch", "shit", "oh that's hot", Celine managed to get the popcorn into a bowl. While she was struggling with that, the Fellowship was debating on what to do.

"Gandalf, the light has faded outdoors, is there nothing else we can do for our search? We have already searched a majority of the house. What could we have missed?" Frodo looked to Gandalf.

Gandalf stroked his beard for a moment. "My dear Frodo, I believe it is time for you take this moment for yourself. There is not much we can do without the day; I daresay I cannot search the forest once again. Perhaps I shall try again tomorrow. My friends, we can have just one night for ourselves. There is no need to keep watch, we are at peace. Enjoy it while we may."

Celine then turned around while popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She had to keep herself from moaning in delight as that would be slightly sexual and therefore mortifying. "Alright, don't burn down my house. Feel free to eat whatever you- no scratch that. If you see something you don't recognize, ask me before you eat it." Seeing as Pippin was close to drinking out of the toilet, that seemed like a logical idea.

Picking up her bowl of popcorn, Celine moved to the neighboring room. She placed the bowl on the table and crouched down by her fireplace. It was a gas fireplace, thank God, so she could operate it on her own. Quickly turning the dial she wrenched her hand out of the fireplace to avoid the intense heat. The fire was lit and Celine moved back to a corner of the room where her family's DVDs were stored.

"Skyfall, no, Spirited Away, no…. Harry Potter where are you?" Celine moved piles of DVDs around looking for her favorite wizard.

No offense Gandalf.

"What are these?" Celine turned her head slightly to see Merry and Pippin stare at some of the DVDs that had fallen to the floor. Pippin picked one up and turned it every which way, and looking extremely confused at the case. "What is… Mean Girls?" The hobbit asked. He then proceeded to shake it slightly, making the loose DVD fly around in the case.

"Hey!" Celine snatched that out of his hand. "You might scratch it!" Celine popped the case open and clicked the DVD back in its place.

"What is it?" The hobbits repeated their question, completely dumbfounded at the thing.

"This," Celine held up the DVD case so the hobbits could see the cover. "is God's greatest creation."

Alright maybe that wasn't really a good answer.

"These er-." Okay how to dumb this down? "Rectangle things basically are stories. They are for entertainment. Shits and giggles."

"They are story tellers?" Sam piped up from the back where he and Frodo were standing.

Whipping around so fast her hair nearly gave her a whiplash, Celine stuck her finger at Sam with a huge grin on her face. "EXACTLY! They are storytellers! Each of them tells a different story."

"What kind of stories?" Merry asked.

"All kinds of stories. Now where is it?" Celine muttered still moving DVD's aside. She had a ton, we can thank the sales on Black Friday for that.

"How does it tell the story?" Frodo asked.

"Through the black box." Celine replied not even bothering to turn around. "Order of the Phoenix, no. Half-Blood Prince, no. Come on where are you?"

"The black box?" Frodo looked around for a black box, but he saw several around the room, all of various sizes. Some thin, some thick, large and rectangular, and more.

"AHA!" Celine put her full arm down the shelf and grabbed The Sorcerers Stone. Drawing it out she didn't even bother to pick up the DVDs that fell to the ground.

Moving towards the large TV that stood upon a TV stand, and plopped her but down in front of her DVD player. "You are going to hear a story?" Celine turned around and saw all four hobbits looking at her with curious expressions. Celine didn't know much about hobbits but it seemed like they really wanted to watch a DVD with her, but I don't think they quite understand this method of storytelling.

"Would you like to watch this with me?" Celine asked and as soon as the words left her mouth the hobbits nodded their heads quite quickly. "Alright, just limit your questions." Celine turned back towards her DVD player and hit the eject button. There wasn't a disk in there so Celine popped the movie case open and moved to place the DVD in the player. Just one problem, there wasn't a dorky haired boy graphic on the DVD.

Just "Saving Private Fucking Ryan" was looking back at her.

Celine whined and fell backwards onto the carpeted floor, extremely close to throwing a tantrum. "This is what I get for not putting things back." The young woman whined while lightly hitting her face with the case.

"What is the problem my lady?" Merry asked as the hobbits watched the young woman whine and whither around on the floor.

"Wrong story!" Celine held up the case with it open so the hobbits could see. Even though the four of them had absolutely no idea what they were looking at.

"What is wrong with that story?"

Celine rolled onto her stomach and looked at the hobbits. "I look ugly when I cry and I am pretty self-conscious about it, so there is no way in hell that I'm going to have a sob-fest with all of you in my house." What she said was completely true. If there were an award for being the ugliest crier on the planet, it would be her. She hated the girls who sniffled cutely and tears rolling down their faces and for some reason made them even prettier. It just wasn't fair.

"Why would you shed tears?" Sam asked.

"This is a war story. Very graphic, depressing, and based on true events." Celine looked down at the DVD in her hand. "It's a very sad reality of my world, constantly raging war with each other." She sighed and shut the DVD and put it on the TV stand.

"I am sorry to hear that milady. We are on the brink of war in our land as well, darkness is spreading and soon none will be able to escape it." Frodo said quietly as he reflected back on the lands that he and his companions had walked through.

"Yeah I guess, but I think your most destructing thing in your world is your giant mammoth." Celine shrugged her shoulders. "We have the atom bomb. I feel like we have killed a lot more people than you guys have."

"A…mammoth?" The hobbits exchanged looks.

"I don't know what the fuck it's called?" Celine threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Giant elephant, dinosaur, Ewok, I don't know! Honestly it looks like a mammoth." Or a giant Ewok, can't really remember.

"What is a mammoth?"

"A giant fucking elephant." Celine replied. "Now extinct." Thank God.

"What is an elephant?" The hobbits assaulted her with questions about every single word she said, which made her want to punch a cactus. Or stick her head in a hole, like an ostrich.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the remainder of the Fellowship were discussing further plans to finding the Ring. "Gandalf, is there no easy method to finding the Ring? Must we fruitlessly search this woman's giant home to find it?"

"Indeed Aragorn, for no magic on my part could aid us in this search." The wizard replied nodding his head.

"And if the beast ate it?" Gimli asked while glaring down at the pug that rubbing it's behind on a corner, seemingly to relieve an itch. "Shall I have to remove it?"

The elf raised an eyebrow to the dwarf's crude suggestions. "I think the lady would not be overly fond of you bringing harm to her companion. Nor do I find it necessary. Perhaps you shall just have to wait and search for the Ring once it has passed through the animal."

The dwarf sputtered at the elf's suggestion. "Perhaps the beast loving elf you are should be blessed with such a task!"

"I do doubt that the small creature would be able to consume such an object." Aragorn interfered before the elf and dwarf could throw in any more hasty suggestions. "For surely the dog would have choked on it, it is much too small to entirely consume the Ring and the Mithril chain that it hung upon."

"Bah!" The dwarf batted away Aragorn's claim. "The beast is large, it could consume anything!"

The elf bit his tongue as he could easily rebuttal the dwarf's comment, but he restrained himself. He noticed the hobbits had left the room and followed the woman into the room with the large tree. He did not understand what she meant by "movie marathon" and said nothing as she grabbed her large bowl of sustenance and marched away from the Fellowship. He too was curious like the hobbits of the things in this realm, the objects that littered this woman's home were most peculiar. The most unnerving thing was the amount of small, fat, white bearded men that were around her home. They all looked the same and held jolly expressions on their faces.

Gandalf left the group and moved up the large staircase to retire for the evening. Though Gandalf claimed to be doing so, Legolas doubted the wizard would retire so early in the evening. Perhaps he merely wished to learn more about the things in this realm.

The elf's ears picked up on the conversation that was occurring between the hobbits and the woman. Celine was explaining some sort of mechanism that told a story; again he didn't really understand what she was talking about.

"Come friends, let us learn a little more from the young lady. The tales she tells and her explanations of this realm are intriguing." Aragorn led the four of them into the room with the tree and walked in on the point where Celine was attempting to explain what an "elephant" was.

"Ah Aragorn, Miss Celine was providing the most strange explanation of what an 'elephant' is!" Pippin grinned up at the group as they moved into the room.

Celine was still sitting on the floor and looked up at the four men who entered the room. "To which I am failing miserably." Celine grumbled. "I don't know, I give up. I can't remember what your creature is called."

"What is the a-tum ba-mm you spoke of earlier then?" Frodo asked.

"Okay now this I got." Celine cracked her knuckles, taking another glance at the men that were still standing she said; "You guys can sit if you want. I'm about to explain one of the most devastating weapons in history." I think boys from any realm would find this interesting.

The four men moved to the large sofa and slowly sat down. "A devastating weapon?" Boromir finally spoke after a long silence. "How so?"

Let's just say that it makes your Ring seem like some sort of toy.

"Alright, so I am going to give you a brief run-down of this weapon." Celine started. "The atom bomb, aka the Atomic Bomb, is a nuclear weapon. This weapon was created by my country and used during a war that involved the whole world. This bomb was dropped twice, on two different cities, killing err-like 200,000 people in total." At this reveal the Fellowship's jaws dropped and looked of utter shock and despair was carved upon their faces.

Celine didn't really know how to continue at this point, I guess coming from Middle Earth where they kill orcs one at a time, killing 200,000 people at once was a shocker.

"200,000?" Merry whispered glancing over at Pippin who said nothing. "Surely the war was won at that point?"

Celine bit her lip, not really knowing how to continue the history lesson. She had a gut feeling that bringing up this topic was not going to lead to a pleasant discussion. "Um, no. It killed people…not really soldiers. But I guess-."

"Your people slaughtered women and children!" Boromir rasped, as he was completely disgusted at such a thought. He grew up with honor and was taught that warfare was not to be an excuse to pillage the enemy's villages, kill the women and children. It was a battle between forces, not bringing in the innocents to war. "You attacked the innocent in order to claim a victory!"

"Wait a second," Celine narrowed her eyes. "I had nothing-."

"That is cowardly!" Boromir growled shaking his head. Of course the strangers would think her worlds war techniques and weapons were barbaric. But honestly, he hadn't even heard about the worst of it yet. He knew nothing about the weapons and senseless wars countries partake in.

"Oh shut up!" Celine snapped. "You have absolutely no idea what our wars are like!"

"You think our battles are lesser than yours?!" Boromir raised his voice. "We fight with honor, dignity, and leave the battles to men! We do not needlessly slaughter villages!"

"You're damn right I do! Your war is nothing compared to my world! What you fight may seem horrible, we have engaged in countless wars that make your troubles seem like a game!" Celine hissed. She knew she was stepping over the line here but these people had the audacity to judge her world and history's decisions without even knowing the true extent.

Kind of what she was doing right now.

It was quiet for a moment, as Celine had blatantly insulted their quest. It was a tense silence, broken only when the elf spoke up. "You know not of what you speak." The elf finally spoke as he narrowed his eyes at Celine. The young woman held his gaze, determined to not back down.

"I'm pretty sure I damn well do." Celine grinded her teeth as her temper was flaring. "I could list off a number of different stories that were a lot worse than yours. 'Game of Thrones' -." Before she could list off anymore, the elf cut her off.

"You are a child, and know nothing of the world." The elf got up and quickly left the room. Legolas could not stand to be in the presence of such a child. She would dare insult the company's purpose and efforts to rid their world of darkness. So that people could once live without fear of orcs or Urk-Hai slaughtering them. This was had cost them the lives of loved ones, it had affected everyone.

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his hand over his face as he saw that Legolas stood and left the room. "Forgive us my lady, we did not wish to start an argument. The day has been long and we have exchanged words we do not mean."

Celine snorted, as she doubted the elf didn't mean what he said. "We shall bit you good night." Aragorn nodded and motioned for the man, dwarf, and four hobbits to follow him. None of which argued and they all refused to meet Celine's eyes.

Watching them exit her living room, Celine let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Puggles, who was huddling underneath the Christmas tree, wiggled out and made her way over to her owner. Being the social breed she was, Puggles climbed into Celine's lap and rested her head on her thigh.

Sighing again Celine began to pet her pug. "I meant what I said." Celine said to Puggles. "Their war is like child's-play…. its not even that bad." She winced as she realized that she was trying to convince herself that she was right.

Puggles huffed and rubbed her head against Celine's thigh. Deep down Celine knew she had been in the wrong, judging them without even knowing what hardships they had to encounter.

Okay actually, she remembered a few because of the movies. But that's beside the point.

War in any shape or form was bad enough. So what right did she have to decide whose war was more important?

Not her.

Not them.

Not anyone.

This is what happens when you try to engage in conversations that have two distinct sides on it. It was a no win situation, and honestly she should apologize to the Fellowship. She snapped at them and insulted their purpose.

But I didn't want to.

Celine was a stubborn girl but she wasn't callous. So in the morning she would choke down her pride and vomit up an apology. But she kind of expected one back from Boromir and Legolas.

Especially Legolas! What right did he have to call her a child? I don't care how fucking old you are; if you're over 18 then legally you're an adult! Not to mention he just stomped out of the room! Ha! Who's the child now?!

"Come on Puggles, it seems like my movie marathon is ruined again." Celine picked up her dog from her lap so that she could stand up. "It's time for bed." Celine moved out of the living room, turning off the lights as she made her way to the staircase. Though she paused at the foot of it.

_"If I take this staircase, I'll have to walk by the guests rooms." _Celine thought. Removing her foot from step she turned around and marched to the second staircase in the house, which honestly wasn't used that often. This one would allow her to avoid the guest rooms and avoid any unnecessary confrontation from the Fellowship.

I'm a coward, I know.

Climbing up the second staircase seemed to turn out to be a terrible idea. Nearly every step creaked loudly when ever she put her full weight on it. Not to mention a pudgy pug did not make it any quieter either. Reaching the top of the staircase Celine quickly made her way to her room. Opening the door quickly, she slipped in with Puggles and shut the door.

She moved to her bathroom to take a shower before she climbed into bed and spend the next two hours on Pintrest. Celine stripped down and stepped into the steamy shower. Hoping to take her mind off the past conversation Celine tried to recite the 50 states.

Which she failed miserably at.

After spending a sufficient enough time in the shower to turn her into a raisin, Celine stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Drying off to a certain extent Celine wrapped the towel around her body and went to go search for some underwear.

Slipping on her sexy, Target, white, cotton underwear, she moved back to her bed. Celine searched for her IPhone on her bed, nightstand, and random shelves but couldn't find it anywhere. Recalling the day she tried to remember where she put it. True she didn't really need to call anyone, but how else was she supposed to check Twitter and Instagram? Her Ipad? Ha!

"Review novel, shout out warnings," Celine mumbled to herself as she shuffled quickly through her memory. "Hobbits in my room, ah!" She snapped her fingers as she realized that she took her phone downstairs. Not even bothering to put on her pajamas, Celine exited her room and took the second staircase to avoid the Fellowship.

Finding herself in the kitchen she flicked on a few lights to locate her phone. She moved through the kitchen, checking the countertops and moving aside kitchen appliances. "If one of them took it, I'm going to gut them in their sleep." Celine growled.

"I doubt you would be able to do so successfully." Celine jumped slightly and whipped her head around to see the elf standing in the kitchen, nearest to the window. Upon realizing the young woman was in nothing more than a towel, Legolas averted his eyes.

Celine raised her eyebrow at the elf's remark. "I don't know, I bet the dwarf snores pretty loudly." But the elf would not look up at her. He turned his gaze to look out the window, what he had been doing before the woman had appeared.

Realizing the elf wasn't going to respond, Celine went back to her search and destroy of the kitchen. Trying to retrace her steps and figure out where she put her phone. Walking silently throughout the kitchen kind of unnerved Celine, especially since there was someone else there. It was just plain out awkward! Was he really going to just stand there and look out the window like a dumb cat fascinated with a bird?!

Knowing that this is probably the opportune time for her to apologize, Celine began to construct some sort of decent apology in her head. Okay she was sorry, that much was clear. But what was she sorry about? Insulting their quest, their troubles, mocking their war, or treating it like in was no big deal?

I guess all of them I suppose.

Celine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry." She opened them again to look at Legolas to see if he was going to accept it.

This motherfucker wasn't even bothering to glance her way.

Swallowing down any insulting remarks she could throw at the elf, she tried again. "I'm sorry."

"I heard." The elf responded.

Laterally, what the fuck?

"Okay," Celine said slowly as if she were speaking to a child. "this is usually the part where you accept my apology."

The elf still refused to look at Celine. He had heard her apologize twice but said nothing to indicate that he heard her. He knew that he should not have just walked out on their argument; he was above such childish behavior. But the woman had verbally criticized their quest. From what he had observed over the past few days was that she lived a safe and comfortable life. She never once glanced around a room out of fear or concern. She held herself confidently, not seeming to expect an attack of some sort. Her life and this world, was just so different from his own.

Legolas should have accepted her apology and produced one of his own. But he lacked confidence in Celine's apology. She did not sound sincere in the slightest, it sounded forced and uncomfortable. Whether it be because of his presence or the fact that she did not truly wish to admit she was in the wrong, he could not decipher.

Not to mention the fact that he had heard Celine mutter to herself about physically attacking his companions. He had yet to grow accustom to her speech. She swore often and spoke offensive words that sounded threatening. Legolas had lost track of the amount of times she had falsely threatened to kill his companions. At first he was always on edge, ready for her to follow through with her threat. But then he realized that she was merely all talk, she could never follow through with the threat. One of the reasons being that she was extremely incapable of even lifting a weapon that would be able to do enough damage.

"Well," Celine said as she watched the elf refuse to glance her way. "I don't exactly know how to make you accept my apology. I have done my part and stepped up to the plate and did the right thing. I realized I was wrong; I accosted your quest without truly understanding it. I was in the wrong and I have no excuse for it." Celine finished and was about to leave the kitchen, even without finding her phone. Her phone was not worth standing in the presence of a frustrating elf.

Fuck this stubborn, pointy-eared elf.

Celine moved to exit the room when Legolas finally spoke. "I offer my apologies as well." Stopping herself, Celine turned around and looked at the elf.

Legolas still didn't avert his eyes from the outside scenery. "I should not have spoken to you in such a manner. My actions were inexcusable, so I too am at fault for the mistakes made this night.

Celine shrugged her shoulders as she listened to the elf. "Nah, you gave me a wake up call I guess. I was acting like a bitch and I realize that now. So…we're good now?"

Not understanding what the woman meant by her statement, Legolas asked what she meant. "I do not understand?"

"Meaning, we are friends again. Okay well actually more like acquaintances. We are not going to hate each other anymore. We aren't arguing anymore. We're-." Celine was stumbling around with her words trying to find a way to explain herself to the elf. They weren't technically friends yet, but how else was she going to explain it? Acquaintances?

Legolas cracked a smile slightly, though Celine couldn't see because he was still facing away from her, as he listened to the woman stumble around with her words. He assumed she was trying to avoid offending him. "I understand. Yes, we are no longer have animosity between us."

The two just stood there in silence for a few seconds, not really having anything else to say. Celine nodded her head and moved to leave the kitchen. "Well, good night. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night my lady."

Celine left the kitchen, still slightly upset that she hadn't actually done what she set out to do. Well, at least she got one apology down, just one left to do. Moving back up the second staircase she made her way to her room. Slipping on a random t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Celine snuggled under the covers of her bed. Puggles was sleeping sounding at the foot of her bed, snoring slightly.

Leaning back Celine put her head on her pillow and sighed in content. The day had been exhausting and almost ended in a complete disaster. She was just happy to be left to her own thoughts and relax in bed. Not even bothering to grab her Ipad and flip through Pintrest, Celine just closed her eyes and let herself be lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay that concludes this chapter. I'm not extremely happy with this one but I really wanted to establish the fact the Celine and the Fellowship come from 2 different worlds. There is bound to be conflict about beliefs in war and daily life. I also wanted to establish the fact that Celine is by no means perfect. She can often be stubborn and quick to judge without knowing all the facts. That's just human nature.

So sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as the rest, but I do have good news. I plan to release the next chapter on December 25. The next chapter will be all about the Christmas party. I have a general idea of what chaotic and humorous events that are going to take place.

I will be cranking out this chapter in the coming days and I hope you all will enjoy it! Please leave me a review about this chapter and I will speak to you in the next chapter.


	7. Christmas Party

A/N: Well here is the long awaited Christmas party! I really hope this chapter is as good as you all hoped! It is a long chapter and I tried to make it interesting. I'm not completely happy with the result, as many writers often are, but I decided to release it to you as promised! Please leave me a review telling me what you think!

Shannyrox101: I completely agree with you! I think if the Fellowship watched a documentary about WWII would definitely be an eye-opener for them. While I think it would be interesting, I think if I tried to maintain character for everyone, they would not understand a majority of the details. Warfare, politics, government, etc. would just be so different that it would take them quite a while to understand.

KrystylSky: I am glad you are enjoying my fanfic! Hope you like this chapter!

LovelyBoA: Hopefully this chapter is as good as you expected it to be XD I tried to make it amusing and capture all of the Fellowships moments in it.

Harmonieuse: Glad you like this story! Thank you for reading it!

Bobbietjuh: Well here is my next update! I hope you enjoy it :)

Of-Light-and-Shadow: Hopefully I can keep this story interesting for you! I hope you like this chapter!

Aoine: Yes Celine can be like that at points :) But she is going to grow as a character as the story progresses. Merry Christmas to you too and I hope you feel better. (I remember you mentioned something about Christmas crackers in one of your reviews, I implemented it slightly in this chapter, hope you enjoy!)

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review because it makes my day!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Celine and Puggles. The rest comes from the trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Celine had never really been so uncomfortable in her life. Okay, maybe that was a slight lie, because she had some pretty mortifying and awkward moments in her life. But waking up the next morning and having to face a bunch of men, whom she had blatantly insulted and bashed, was definitely in her top 10. Especially since majority of the company pretended as if nothing happened. Which sounds like it would be a good thing, but then I end up looking like the bitch bringing it up again to apologize.

That morning Celine apologized to Boromir and the rest of the company for her remarks from the previous night. The hobbits seemed to have completely forgotten about the events, as they were too engrossed with the toasted strawberry Pop-Tart in front of them. Aragorn, being the mother-fucking gentleman that he was, tried to offer his own apologies for the company's actions, but Celine waved him off, as she knew she was mostly at fault. Boromir grumbled his own apology and the matter was ended.

Thank God.

In the coming days the Fellowship searched the house over and over again. They began early in the morning and didn't sit down until the evening. Celine knew she lived in a large house, but it wasn't like, White House big. How had the company not found their Ring yet?

Gandalf did not venture out into the woods as often as she expected. He poured over countless texts that Celine supplied to him. He looked over her father's world atlas, the various encyclopedias in her house, and various stories. He had asked Celine if there were any books about magic or stories that had implemented a similar concept to their own. Not really having any idea what Gandalf meant to discover from those kinds of stories, Celine still supplied them to him. Celine grabbed her old collection of fairy tales. "Hansel and Gretel", "Rapunzel", "The Little Mermaid", "Beauty and the Beast", and such others. Her hand hovered over "Rumpelstiltskin", but decided to save her from the embarrassment of Gandalf discovering the story of the fake name she supplied.

Gandalf flipped through the books at such a quick pace that Celine didn't even really think he was reading them. And to be honest, she thought he would gain more knowledge by just doing a quick Google search. But Lord help her if she had to sit her ass down and explain the concept of the World Wide Web.

The days blurred together as Celine minded her own business and let the Fellowship search throughout her house. She kept herself relatively busy. Cruising the Internet, checking her Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. She received several calls from her parents, which she always took to her room and she did not want to explain nine unknown male voices in the house.

I'm 26 and I still have to hide boys from my parents.

Unfortunately, the process of locating the Ring took much longer than Celine expected. And as she crossed out days on her Pug calendar, the date of the Christmas party was coming closer and closer. Having the Fellowship accompany her to a social gathering was completely out of the question. They would stick out like a sore thumb and probably cause a chaotic mess. Especially the hobbits. How the fuck was she going to control four alcoholic hobbits?

That's Gandalf's job.

It was currently two days before the party and Celine was nowhere near mentally prepared for it. There would be a shit ton of her neighbors there, most of whom she despised, and she would have to attempt to have a civil conversation with. Well, all of them except for _her_. _She_ was a completely different story. That _woman_ was her nemesis and she would need all her wits in order to converse with _her_.

Celine sighed as she grabbed a pen and crossed off another day and stared at the remaining two days on her calendar. She knew she had to mention this to the Fellowship, especially to Aragorn seeing as he felt the need to speak up and tell Mrs. Beatrice that he would be more than fucking happy to attend a party, to which he knew nothing about!

Celine moved out of her room and descended her steps to search for the company. She passed her dad's study and peaked her head in to see Gandalf still flipping through books. He had so many spread across her father's desk that she couldn't even see the top of it anymore.

Hesitating slightly, not really wanting to disturb Gandalf studies, Celine spoke up quietly. "Err, hate to interrupt Gandalf, but I need to speak with you and the rest of the company."

Gandalf looked up and saw Celine standing in the doorway of the study. Creasing his brow and staring at the woman with a confused expression, Gandalf simply nodded. "But of course, I shall gather the others and meet you in your tree room."

Living room Gandalf, it's called a living room. Don't call it a fucking tree room.

"Thanks." Celine left her dad's study and moved to wait for Gandalf and the others in her "tree room." She moved to her large cushioned sofa and plopped her butt down. Sighing in content, just to be off her feet, Celine reclined and threw her feet up on the sofa. Puggles was on the opposite end and was chewing on her left hind leg.

Better her leg than my toes.

While Celine was resting on the couch, fighting off sleep, Gandalf moved about the large home looking for his company. The wizard found the two men speaking to each other in low voices.

"Boromir, Aragorn." Gandalf said causing the men to cease their conversation and turn to their friend. "Celine wishes to speak to us as a group. We have agreed to meet in the tree room."

"What does she wish to speak of?" Boromir asked moving to stand near the wizard.

"I know not, I did not ask. But worry not, I doubt she wishes to bestow upon us ill news." Gandalf smiled and nodded to the two. "I shall fetch the others. I believe Celine is already waiting for us, perhaps you shall wait with her?"

Nodding the two men made their way to the "tree room" where they saw Celine reclining on her sofa with he eyes closed. They moved passed the woman on the couch, unsure if she was truly asleep or not. Thankfully Celine was just on the verge of sleep and cracked an eye open as she felt movement beside the couch.

"Hey." Celine yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Sitting up and looking around the room, Celine noticed that the rest of the Fellowship were not there yet.

"We did not mean to wake you my lady." Aragorn said as he stood by Boromir.

"Nah, I wasn't really asleep." Yawning again, Celine rolled her eyes as her body was betraying her statement. "Are the rest of your friends coming?"

No sooner than the words had left her mouth the rest of the Fellowship moved into her living room. The hobbits entered first followed by the elf, dwarf, and wizard. The hobbits climbed onto the sofa and settled themselves and soon the entire Fellowship was looking at her, waiting from her to begin.

"Well," Celine started rubbing her temples and trying to decide on how to approach this topic. "we have two days."

Frodo furrowed his brow and exchanged a glance with his fellow hobbits. "Two days until what my lady?"

"Until Mrs. Beatrice's party." Celine held up the elegant parchment that held the detailed information concerning the party.

"You brought us in here to discuss a party?" Boromir seemed exasperated.

"Well actually, we wouldn't even be having this conversation unless Mrs. Beatrice invited you all, and you all ACCEPTED!" Celine emphasized the last word. She felt bad to place all the blame on Aragorn, so she kept that little detail to herself.

"What is the point of this? There is no need for us to attend such a gathering!" Boromir protested seeing that there was no reason for them to go. They did not know the woman and they did not even know what the party was for, what they were celebrating.

"You all were invited by a kind lady down the street and you are not all going to make me look like an ass by not showing up. Mrs. Beatrice is the only one in this God forsaken neighborhood that I actually like! She is kind to me and she throws this party every single year for the whole neighborhood!" Celine bit out. "I would truly appreciate it if you all would stick to your word on what you promised my friend. I will be there too and it is not an all day affair! Just a couple of hours!"

The Fellowship said nothing for a few moments, each pondering what to say. The only one of the group that didn't have a worried or bewildered expression on his face was Gandalf. Being the calm and mellow wizard that he was, he thought the group should attend.

"I think sparing a few hours to attend a gathering for the lady is a reasonable proposition." Gandalf smiled as he spoke to the Fellowship.

"Gandalf we would waste precious time." Boromir tried to reason with the wizard.

"I disagree Boromir." Gandalf shook his head. "You have been searching several days with nothing to show. I have been pouring over various texts and am close to a solution to our predicament."

Where the fuck has he been able to find a solution? From "Rapunzel?"

Merry and Pippin's head shot up. "We are close to returning to Middle Earth?" Merry asked.

"Indeed Master Hobbit." Gandalf nodded. "But what would good would returning to Middle Earth be if we have no Ring? And if we did return without the Ring, we would have no way to stop the enemy." The hobbits looked crestfallen again.

"But, as I have said time and time again, worry not." Gandalf smiled and pat Pippin's head. "It is just a matter of time. And while we wait," Gandalf turned to look at Celine. "who is to stop you to attending a gathering for our young lady."

Though the Fellowship was uneasy, they realized there was no point in arguing with the wizard. Celine didn't give to shits for the reasons why the Fellowship was coming, as long as they were coming to the party, she wouldn't end up looking like a bitch.

"It is settled then." Gandalf nodded. "You all shall attend this party that our host has mentioned."

"So be it." Aragorn finally spoke up. "When is it milady?"

Celine was torn between grinning as the Fellowship was being forced to attend the party with her, and sobbing at the fact at that she was going to bring men from Middle Earth to a 21st century social gathering.

"It's in two days." Celine replied as she dreaded the fact that she had less than 48 hours to prepare the Fellowship for this party.

"Very well then, we shall attend this event with you." Aragorn nodded as he and the rest of the Fellowship moved to exit the room.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Celine jumped up from her seat on the sofa and moved in front of them to prevent them from going any further out of the room. "You think it is at simple at that?! Yeah your going to this party but, and I'm no expert, I'm pretty sure Middle Earth parties are not the same as the parties here."

The Fellowship stopped moving and looked at the young woman. "Sit." Celine pointed to the couch and had to hold herself back from shoving each member of the Fellowship onto the couch.

As everyone, but Celine, sat down on the couch, they were most definitely not prepared for the information that Celine threw at them. "Okay this is no social gathering to which you can just show up at. No this is an annual Christmas party." And before anyone could even ask for a clarification of the holiday, Celine began to explain herself.

"Christmas is an extremely famous holiday and ya-da-ya-da-ya. I don't think I need to go over that concept with you at this moment. Instead, I'm going to explain much more important things. Such as your names."

"What is wrong with our names?!" The dwarf gruffed.

"No one in their God damn mind would name their child 'Gimli.'" Celine simply answered not really taking into account that she had just plainly insulted the dwarf.

Legolas suppressed a smile at the dwarf's face, which began to go red in anger. "In fact, the only one's here that are allowed to keep there names are Sam, Merry, and I guess Pippin." Celine pointed to the three hobbits. "Pippin, I'm letting your slide, it's on the verge of weird but I think because of your European accent, no one would question it."

Celine then turned to the two men and the elf. "Your names are definitely not acceptable. You are all in the same boat as Gimli."

"I see no reason to conceal our names milady." The elf spoke up. "We know naught whom will be attending and they do not-."

"Do not interrupt me Legolas." Celine held up a hand as a motion to cease the elf's talking. "This is not a debatable topic and you must save your questions for the end. I have under 48 hours to take on the role of the Witness Protection Program and give you all new identities." Now it was the dwarf's turn to snicker at the elf who remained composed and did not speak out against the lady.

"Let us start with Aragorn." Celine turned to Isildur's heir and scratched the side of her head. "I'm going to try to give you a name similar to your own to avoid confusion. Okay, for the night, you shall be known as 'Aaron.'" Aragorn nodded as Celine continued to speak. "What did you do back in Middle Earth? I didn't delve into too much 'Lord of the Rings' FanFiction in my youth so you'll have to refresh my memory."

"I was a Ranger." Aragorn answered.

"Okay well that is not going to work." Celine shook her head. "You know what, skip occupations. Most people don't really care when they ask; they just ask to be polite. So say ranger, no problem."

Moving onto Boromir, Celine scrunched up her nose trying to think of a new name for Boromir. "Your name is a little more difficult, they only thing coming to me is Bob, but that is such an obvious fake name. Umm….how about Bard?"

I was scraping the bottom of the barrel here. I do remember that "Bard" was a name from the recent Hobbit movies. One of the only few she remembered because damn Luke Evans was a cutie.

Off topic.

Boromir said nothing but Celine took that as an indication of he approved. Moving onto Gimli, she produced the name "Jim" for the dwarf. The dwarf protested to such a name because he claimed the every dwarf's name had a meaning and he refused to change his. Whatever dwarf, if he continued to argue with her she would give Puggles permission to sleep with him every night.

Moving onto to Legolas, Celine literally had no fucking clue for the elf. The first thing that popped into her head when she heard "Legolas" when she was a little girl was Legos. Small, yellow, smiley toys that we could rip the legs and heads off of.

Saying that aloud sounds a lot worse than it actually was.

Not to mention that an individual with pointy ears would stick out, much more than a dwarf. Dwarves exist, to an extent, but elves did not.

So for a name for Legolas, how about Leo? Lenard? Larry? Louis? Liam? Leif? Oh wait, that actually works. "Alright Legolas, how about Leif?" I'm pretty sure its Scandinavian or something.

Celine continued to supply names for the company, all except for Gandalf who insisted on skipping the party since he had never actually met Mrs. Beatrice. I guess that's one less person to worry about.

So Celine managed to have the Fellowship memorize there names and explained to them the importance of sticking to said names. She also had to explain that the party was formal attire and they could not wear their clothes. Now this would also prove to be a problem. First of all, these were all men of different sizes. The dwarf and hobbits would be a pain to find formal clothes for and she did not have the time, or money to be completely honest, to go buy custom suits at Brooks Brothers.

Sorry dad but I'm going to have to raid your closet.

During the next two days, Celine put her very limited sewing skills to the test. She grabbed several pairs of her dad's suits and crudely hemmed the bottoms to the dwarf and hobbits height. Though she had to guestimate seeing as they were not completely comfortable with her pinning needles around their ankles.

Okay actually it was Pippin who cried out in pain as she accidently stabbed him with a needle she was using to place mark the height of the pants around his ankle.

The little baby squealed like I had just impaled him with an elephant's tusk. He barely bled. Grow a pair.

When I say, "limited sewing skills", I seriously mean limited. Celine took her first and last Home Ec course when she was in middle school, which was like a billion years ago. So her stitches around the hem were nowhere near straight but honestly who was going to inspect her work?

The day of the party came and Celine was beyond nervous. She was more nervous about this party than she was to take her SAT exams. Celine placed her dad's hemmed pants, and regular pants, dress shirts, blazers, and formal shoes in a row. She had eight men's outfits lined up in one of the guest rooms where the company was staying.

The hours flashed by so quickly that Celine swear she looked at her computer's clock and it read noon, and the next time she looked it read 5 pm. The party was at 7 that night, so she did actually have to start getting ready. She had to tell the company to get dressed and inspect the finished product. She had to tame her tangled hair, put her face on, slip on a gorgeous yet extremely itchy dress, and put on her high heels. Ugh, the life of a woman.

Puggles was the lucky one in this case; she only had to put on her antlers. Celine bought Puggles a headband with felt antlers on top that looked absolutely ridiculous on, but Puggles honestly loved it. She would strut around the house with her antlers on and would whine and cry when Celine had to take them off.

Celine went to her closet and marched to the back where all of her extremely elegant, and overpriced dresses, hung. The only dresses she managed to buy with her own money were the ones way in the back. They were her homecoming dresses she wore in high school. Which she bought at Macys. The rest, were purchased by her mother.

Looking through her various dresses, she pulled out a short, emerald green, and overly bedazzled dress. Honestly it was one of the prettiest dresses she owned. The only problem is, the material was extremely itchy and she had to restrain herself from yanking the dress up to scratch her thighs.

Pulling out a pair of sparkly high heels, Celine moved back into her bedroom and placed the items on her bed. Groaning she set herself down at her vanity and scowled at the various makeup and hair products that were distributed across the top. But Celine was going to suck it up; she was going to make herself astounding. The _woman_ would be there and Celine was determined to show her up.

After two hours, Celine had managed to curl her hair and place it into a sophisticated updo. It was absolutely astounding to be honest, but while this hairstyle probably only required 10-15 bobby pins, Celine was pretty sure she had used 45.

And not to mention a shit ton of hairspray.

She put on her face, aka makeup, and was satisfied with her look. Moving away from her vanity she stripped out of her pajamas and slipped on her dress. Celine had to contort her body at odd angles trying to pull the zipper up her back. She tried to shove her arm forcefully with the other, trying to zip the dress to the top.

Slipping on her heels, Celine glanced at the clock at it read 6:30 pm. She had 30 minutes before the party started, plenty of time to find a decent bottle of champagne and go over the rules with the Fellowship.

While Celine had been getting ready for the past few hours, the Fellowship only took an hour to get all eight men ready. They all showered and slipped on the clothes that their host had supplied for them. Honestly that was the only part that took them a little bit longer than usual. The clothes felt awkward on the Fellowship and they honestly felt quite foolish in them.

"Merry, one of my pant legs is longer than the other." Pippin said glancing down at his pant legs. Celine had indeed hemmed the pants for them, but it was obviously not one of her stronger skills.

"These trousers are much to large." Merry pulled out the waist of his pants. "I think both you and I could fit into one pair Pip."

Gimli was having the opposite trouble for his pants were far too tight for him. While the elf and two men were not at too much of a dilemma as the other five. After all of them were dressed, well, dressed as best as they could, they put on their formal shoes and made their way to the first floor.

"I still say this plan is ridiculous!" Gimli grumbled as he stepped off the last step of the staircase.

"The lady has asked a simple request of us, this is the least we can do to thank her." Aragorn calmly replied as he gazed at his companions. "Come my friends, the night will not kill us! Think of what we may learn from this lands customs. Perhaps a pause from our search will help clear our minds!"

"Perhaps," Boromir mumbled. "or perhaps not."

"Always the downer aren't you Boromir?" The men swiveled their heads up to look at the stop of the staircase. Celine stood at the top with one of her eyebrows raised. She watched as she saw a flurry of emotions flicker across their faces. The hobbits blushed and some of their jaws dropped. The dwarf's eyes widened and the two men coughed awkwardly. The elf, just like the others, was embarrassed to be looking at their host who was dressed in such a manner.

But Celine took their reactions as a good sign. She smirked as she descended the stairs thinking she had managed to make the mouths of eight men drop, to which she had never managed to do before, but this actually wasn't the case.

Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she got to the first floor. She was still smirking until one of the hobbits opened their mouth and said, "My lady, you are underdressed! Your dress…. it is so short!"

Celine's smile immediately dropped and she glared at the hobbit. "Wow, thanks Pippin. I was hoping to hear something along the lines of 'Celine, you look very nice this evening.' or 'My lady, you clean up nicely." Celine moved passed the group to access the rack of expensive wine behind them. She opened the wine cabinet door and just grabbed the first bottle of champagne she saw. I mean, they were all expensive so honestly who cares?

"I mean no offense my lady!" Pippin squeaked as Celine moved passed him. "You look…nice!"

"Yes, you are a beautiful sight my lady!" Merry piped in to help his cousin. "Your face looks quite different and much nicer!" Sam elbowed his friend and scolded him for his stupid comments.

Celine stood up and the last comment and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Merry for telling me that I look a lot better with a shit ton of makeup on. Just what a girl wants to hear. My face feels like plastic so enjoy this while it lasts." Celine turned around, holding her bottle of champagne, and looked at the Fellowship, finally taking the time to admire their new look.

Honestly, they all looked handsome, including the dwarf. Celine thought she cleaned up nicely, but these guys put her to shame. Especially the two men and elf. Damn they were fine.

Well, they would actually look a thousand times better if they got a haircut. But she didn't even bother to ask believing that they would have said "no."

Celine moved back to stand next to the Fellowship. "Alright, so do you all remember what I told you? Your new names, your background, what you can and cannot say?"

"Indeed my lady." Aragorn nodded. "Have faith in us my lady, I believe most of use have attended enough social gatherings to realize what we must accomplish this night."

Oh Aragorn, you are an idiot. You don't know what crazy shit could go down.

Okay to be fair, neither did I.

"Puggles!" Celine called and soon she saw her porky, reindeer eared, pug come stomping down the halls towards her. Grabbing her clutch and tossing in her phone, keys, and Altoids, Celine turned back to look at the Fellowship. "You ready?"

They all nodded and Celine sent God a quick prayer, hoping that tonight would go smoothly.

Which she should have guessed would never happen because what should she have expected bringing eight Middle Earth men to a party?

Complete chaos of course.

* * *

><p>Celine led the Fellowship up to the door of Mrs. Beatrice's house. Honestly Celine thought her house was huge, but Mrs. Beatrice's was even bigger. She had more than a thousand Christmas lights strung around the house, which were lit up beautifully. Candy canes were littered around the yard and several Santa's, reindeers, and sleighs were also around the front yard.<p>

Stepping along the cobble stone path that led to the large, double doored house, Celine pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The party was already quite populated to what she could tell. Several cars were parked in the large driveway and some were even along the street. One thing that should be noted about the neighborhood was the fact that everyone believed in punctuality. No one was ever considered "fashionably late."

Soon the door opened and there in the doorway stood Mrs. Beatrice. Once the elderly woman saw Celine and several of the men she had met a few days before, she squealed like a little girl and ushered all of them into the house.

The house was littered with many more Christmas decorations than her own. It was warm and smelled of ginger and other Christmassy aromas. Celine could hear soft music playing in another part of the house and she saw quite a few people roam the house with champagne glasses in their hands.

Celine smiled and bent down slightly and gave the elderly woman a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "Oh I am so happy to see that you and your friends were able to come my dear! And Puggles too! William will be so happy!" Mrs. Beatrice smiled brightly. "It is so good to see you all again! Come in, come in! May I take anything for you? Your coat? Any belongings you wish to store away for the night?" Mrs. Beatrice was also wealthy enough to hire a butler for the evening, but she insisted on greeting each and every one of her guests once she entered the house. She was that nice of a woman.

"No Mrs. Beatrice we are fine." Celine smiled but gestured to the champagne in her hand. "I brought you some of our champagne as a thank you gift, where would you like me to place it?"

"Oh thank you! In the ballroom there is a table of drinks you can place it on, I'm sure you remember where it is." Mrs. Beatrice gestured towards the hall, which Celine knew led to the large ballroom. "Oh more guests are coming up the steps! Yoo-hoo! Claire! Claire it is so good to see you!" Mrs. Beatrice's voice began to fade away as Celine led the company through the home and towards another set of double doors.

The ballroom in Mrs. Beatrice's home was something to gawk at. Celine had seen the Hall of Mirrors at the Palace of Versailles once in her life and Mrs. Beatrice's ballroom put that one to shame. The ceiling was extremely high and several chandeliers were strung to the roof. One 12 foot Christmas tree was placed in the corner and was adorned with red and gold ribbon, large ornaments, and white Christmas lights. Nearly a hundred formally dressed residents of the neighborhood were talking and laughing with one another. None of them were really paying attention to the new comers who had walked through the door, to which Celine was thankful for.

If Celine had turned around she would have laughed out loud at the hobbits expressions. Their jaws may have dropped for her dress (for the wrong reasons of course) but now they were completely dumbfounded at this magnificent room.

After completely walking into the room, Celine motioned for them to follow her to the champagne table. She placed her bottle next to seven others. Looks like she wasn't the only one who thought champagne was a good thank you gift for Mrs. Beatrice.

Turning around to face the Fellowship, Celine sighed and wringed her fingers. "Okay, you remember everything right? New names, new cover? And of course, come seek me out if you feel uncomfortable in any situation." Wow she sounded like a mother. "And please, _please_, do not say anything that would reflect badly on me." Celine pleaded with the company.

"Hobbits," Celine gave her last bit of advice to them. "stay in pairs no matter what. Please don't eat all the food. Don't drink all the alcohol. Just…. eat portions. Like, human portions." The hobbits nodded but weren't really looking at Celine. Their eyes were wondering the room, searching for the food already.

The hobbits then moved quickly away from the group as Pippin pointed out a long table that held all sorts of foods on it. Gimli soon left as well as he saw a particular table with other alcoholic drinks on it. Boromir followed suit, seeing as Celine urged for them to always stay in pairs.

It also wasn't too long before several women, most of whom were married, swarmed Aragorn. He managed to avoid a look of discomfort, as he knew he had to be polite and kind to these women. They introduced themselves and spoke quite quickly with him, doing most of the talking to be honest.

The rule of "pairs" I guess didn't apply to Aragorn. Though Celine worried about him the least.

Soon it was just Celine and Legolas standing side by side towards the center of the ballroom. Legolas did not even looked fazed in such a strange situation; he concealed his emotions quite easily some of the time. Celine wished she were able to wipe her face clean of emotion, which would be a neat trick to have.

The party was in full swing; almost the entire neighborhood was here, including animals. Celine had no idea where Puggles was at this point, probably having a dragging-butt race with a bunch of other dogs. Puggles would probably win too.

She practiced quite a lot.

"You look uneasy my lady." Celine turned to look at Legolas who had yet to leave her side. She shrugged her shoulders, as she couldn't really deny his statement.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I am. I'll loosen up as soon as I have a drink in my hand."

Legolas did not reply for a moment. "I do not think it wise for you to indulge yourself in drink to rid yourself of discomfort."

"Good thing you're not my mother then." Celine grinned as she prepared to move towards the table that held the alcohol, not caring if the elf bothered to follow her or not.

"Ah Saline! So nice to see you!" A sickly sweet voice said from behind her. Celine's eyes widened as she realized that she had to encounter the _woman_ at such an early time in the night. Turning around, Celine eyed the lady behind her. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she held two glasses of champagne. She had medium length blonde hair that was curled to such perfection that she looked like she just stepped out of a Barbie box. To her left, a good-looking young man stood beside her with a kind smile on his face. Gonna ignore that dude.

Saline, Saline, that's all this woman ever called her. For the last 16 years this woman refused to pronounce her name correctly. Yes, she did indeed know that he name was Celine and it was not pronounced like "Saline." Yup, that's right. She was pronouncing her name like the chemical used to clean contact lenses, nasal irrigation, and other stupid uses. This motherfucking bitch was…ugh! I do not have enough foul adjectives to describe this woman.

"Saline, darling, I noticed you had not yet had a glass, so I got you one." The woman offered the glass to Celine, which she took.

"Brittany, so wonderful to see you." Celine smothered an innocent smile on her face. "Though I am not surprised you see you here." Brittany raised a _perfectly_ groomed eyebrow at Celine's statement. Still smiling Celine continued, "Well, Mrs. Beatrice did say dogs were allowed this year."

Still smiling innocently Celine watched as shock flickered across Brittany's face. Brittany blanched for a moment until she produced another wicked smile on her face, ready to rebuttal her comment. "Ha ha ha Saline dear you are too much!" Brittany held up a _perfectly_ manicured hand to cover her laugh.

Legolas was completely dumbfounded at the situation before him. He did not know the woman who stood before them but it was clear that there was quite a bit of animosity between them. Though he did not think he was the only confused one in this situation. The man standing next to the woman called Brittany, seemed to be at a loss as well. Unlike Legolas, he was just standing there smiling while he watched to two women exchange greetings. Though every time the women spoke there seemed to be an underlying meaning in each word.

"Well Saline, I believe you haven't been introduced to my fiancé Derek." Brittany gestured to the handsome man beside her. Derek stuck his hand out to greet Celine.

Celine grasped his hand firmly and shook it once before immediately releasing it. "Pleasure." Celine nearly growled out but she managed to tone it down a bit.

Celine, remembering that she had not introduced Legolas standing beside her. "Let me introduce you to Leif, he's visiting from Scandinavia." Legolas began to raise his arm to his chest in elvish greeting, but before he could go any farther, Celine latched onto his forearm and shoved it back down. He gave her a confused look, to which she just returned a brilliant white smile. Realizing that Celine was trying to prevent he from greeting in his usual manner, he lowered his arm completely back down to his side, though he did not manage to shake off Celine's arm.

"Ah Scandinavia," Brittany smiled sweetly. "I just returned from a conference there. Where in Scandinavia are you from."

Knowing that Legolas would have no idea of any country that was in the Scandinavia region, she took it upon herself to answer.

Which actually proved to the group that was not as intelligent as she made herself out to be.

"Poland!" Celine jumped in before Legolas could even possibly draw a breath to answer the question.

Brittany exchanged a confused look with her fiancé. "Saline darling, Poland is not even in Scandinavia, don't you remember our 10th grade lessons?"

Someone remove me from this woman's presence before I shove my glass up her ass.

"No, she speaks the truth. I am indeed visiting from… Poland." Legolas finally spoke up. Celine suspected that he wasn't really following the conversation, she was just thankful for him speaking up.

"Ah," Brittany nodded and Celine hid her smirk behind her glass. She raised the drink to take a sip but realized she should have waited because never trust an elf to answer a 21st century question. "well Leif it is truly nice to meet you. Excuse me for being forward, but are you and Saline seeing one another? She seldom speaks about her personal life." Brittany smirked at Celine whose eyes widened and tried to swallow her drink quickly which just caused her the liquid to slide down the wrong pipe and sent her into a coughing fit.

"Seeing each other?" Legolas repeated glancing down at Celine, who was still clutching his arm. The words she spoke to him did not make much sense to him. Was she truly asking if he could visibly seeing her, or like her others words, had another meaning? "Indeed, I am seeing her."

Oh God Celine wanted to cry. Of course he would the literal meaning to her words. No fucking duh. Of course you can see me you imbecile.

"Oh that is so sweet. Saline it looks like you have finally managed to find yourself a companion." Brittany looked back towards Celine. "Though I was quite worried at first, judging by the state of your dog I worried you wanted your men to look the same. The smashed in face was something you find attractive yes?"

"Ha ha," Celine forced a laugh and a smile. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from straining her face so much. "You are truly just as amusing as you were when we were children."

"Indeed, well Saline it was so nice speaking with you, perhaps we will bump into each other again tonight. Have a lovely evening Saline, Leif." Brittany then moved and grabbed her fiancé's arm and led them to another group of people nearby.

Celine closed her eyes and took one deep breath, trying to crush the small devil inside that was threatening to explode and launch a series of explicatives at Brittany.

"My lady?" Celine opened her eyes and craned her head up to look up at Legolas who looked just as disinterested as he was at the beginning of the night. If he was at all uncomfortable, he did not show it. "I did not understand the complete meaning of your conversation with Lady Brittany. Forgive me if I spoke out of turn."

Celine shook her head. "No, you actually helped." Expect for the last part. "Sorry for putting you in the awkward situation. I didn't expect to bump into her so early into the night."

"I noticed there was an animosity in the air while you exchanged words with Lady Brittany." Legolas paused unsure of how to continue what he was saying. While he was curious about the cause of the turmoil between the two women, but he knew he had no place to ask such a personal question.

"I know what you're hinting at." Celine sighed while shifting her legs slightly. This dress was really testing her self-restraint. It was so itchy! "We used to be best friends."

Legolas' eyebrows rose in confusion because they did not demonstrate any friendliness between each other. "Lets just stay that our friendship declined quite rapidly due to a decapitated Barbie."

"Merry! Merry! What is this?" Pippin held up a circular cookie with a jelly like substance on the top. He, along with the four other hobbits, had gone straight to the refreshments table after Celine had finished reiterating her rules.

"Doesn't matter Pip, grab six of them!" Merry hobbled by trying to balance his two large plates that were stacked to the rim with an assortment of foods. Hobbits were naturally social creatures, so it was expected for them to converse with many at parties. But seeing as they were in an unknown land, not knowing anyone in this town, they excused themselves from that rule and focused purely on the food.

A few people had given them questioning looks, mostly staring at their bare feet. Celine had tried to find a pair of shoes in her household, but none would fit. The hobbits insisted that they go barefoot and Celine could do nothing about it because she was sure there were no shoes within the 100-mile radius that could fit their feet.

"Pippin! Merry!" Sam scolded from behind them. "Did you hear nothing of what lady Celine had said?! She asked us to not raid the food table! You are not doing what she has asked!"

The two hobbits paused for a moment, glancing back at Sam before proceeding to fill their plates as they moved down the length of the table. "Why on the contrary Sam," Merry said grabbing two large muffins and placing them on his two plates. "we have been indeed listening to the lady's words." Sam shot him a skeptical look as he continued to berate the hobbits about their actions. "Sam, I could easily hold two more plates in my arms!" Merry cried interrupting Sam mid rant. "We are not indulging ourselves to our usual standards, are we Pip?"

"Come Sam," Frodo laughed at his ridiculous cousins antics. Each of them were jumping around slightly and trying to grab handfuls of food. "leave those two to themselves. They are two hobbits that cannot be reasoned with."

Sam and Frodo grabbed their goblets, no plate for them, and down at a nearby, empty, table. They allowed their eyes to sweep across the grand room, watching various people laugh and chat with one another. One thing that the Fellowship was having a hard time wrapping their head around was the state of dress of the women of this realm. They had seen dresses of various lengths and cuts that made many of them blush and avert their eyes. When they all saw Celine descend the stairs of her home, dressed in an obviously elegant, emerald dress, the length of it astounded them. Though Frodo was no much happier to see that Celine's dress did not have any of the odd and revealing cutouts that many of the dresses in this room had.

"What do you suppose their talking about Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and Frodo followed his gaze and saw Celine and Legolas chatting with another woman and a man they did not recognize. They could not hear what they were saying, but it did not matter as soon the unknown woman and man left their company.

"I do not know Sam." Frodo replied watching the two people, Celine and Legolas, turn towards each other and speak.

"This is quite different isn't it Mr. Frodo?" Frodo turned to look at his friend. "This place and the people who live here."

"Indeed they are Sam." Frodo looked to Sam and smiled lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip. "This is a world that lives in peace, and soon Sam, we shall too. It is only a matter of time."

The two friends just continued to sit there throughout the night, greeting a few people who walking by them with smiles. Nothing needed to be said between the two friends, because the silence of the night and the cheer around them brought them a sense of happiness they felt in a long time.

Surprising, in another part of the room, Gimli was also having a decent time. He moved towards the tables that held the alcohol and an assortment of meats. The dwarf grabbed a plate and moved past people who were hovering around the table. He filled his one plate with only meat, he even managed to scowl at the salads that he passed. What he failed to notice was a group of elderly woman watching him stack his plate. They watched him move around the table, in and out of people's legs, until he was satisfied with the state of his plate.

Grabbing his goblet he moved away from the table to find an empty seat. He saw Aragorn still being swarmed by several woman, some of which had managed to coax him into dancing. Gimli held back a laugh as he watch the man dance with several young woman, none of which he really held any interest towards.

"Oh sir." Gimli turned around and stopped his stride as he saw a round table with five elderly women sitting around it. "Would you like to come sit with us? We would enjoy some company."

Gimli was raised, like all dwarves, to treat all women with respect. When they ask something of you, you do it to the best of your ability. You indulge them in the necessities of life, no matter the race.

Except for elves.

Gimli nodded and moved to the one empty seat at the table, smiling slightly at the women as he took his seat. The elderly women giggled. "So, what is your name?"

"Hm?" Gimli looked up from his plate and completely threw out any rule and fictional story that Celine had constructed for him. "My name is Gimli, son of Gloin my lady. I am pleased to make all of your acquaintances." The elderly women squealed like little girls and leaned over the table smiling at the dwarf.

"It has been many years since anyone has address us with such a title." The woman smiled sweetly. "You have lovely manners Gimli." For the next 30 minutes Gimli engaged in conversation with these women. What proved to be very shocking to him was that they were ecstatic to hear about Gimli's fondness of axes. The women each had their own tale to tell about their husbands, some of which shared a liking of different axes and their uses. Gimli and the women had quite a pleasant conversation.

A loud snap followed by a cry of surprise drew the group's attention over to two mischievous hobbits. They held something mad of a thin cardboard in their hand, but t was split open. Merry held one side as Pippin held the other. The stole a glance at each other as they bent low to pick something up off the ground.

"It is a thin, colored, piece of paper." Merry straightened holding it up.

"Also, this strange object." Pippin stood by his cousin holding up something else that had come out of the exploding thing. They had picked it up and stared at it curiously. They opened and made it pop by pure accident, Pippin and Merry were pulling too hard at both ends and ended up breaking the thing open. It made such a loud and terrifying noise Merry and Pippin that the whole room would stop and look at them with shocked and accusing expressions.

But in fact, everyone in the room carried on with whatever they were doing. They were not even fazed by the noise; perhaps they did not hear it? Or was it normal for theses things to explode and make objects fall out and make loud noises.

"Pippin look!" Merry's piece of pink paper unraveled slightly, thus Merry pulled it apart slightly and it revealed a connected, circular, piece of paper with cuttings on the top. "It looks like a make shift…crown." Merry turned it around lightly as he could easily rip the paper crown if he was not careful.

"Then what is this?" Pippin help up the other object that fell out of the thing and Merry and he examined it.

"What does this do?"

Merry shrugged. "I do not know, but I must say these exploding paper objects are nothing compared to Gandalf's fireworks." Merry stopped speaking as he caught Pippin's eye.

"Should we just double check to make sure that they can not compare with Gandalf's fireworks?"

"But of course Pip."

"And how do you propose we do that Merry?"

The two hobbits exchanged a glance. "By popping them all of course!"

* * *

><p>Celine didn't really know how to strike up a conversation with the elf standing next to her. Every time he or she tried it would end within a minute or so. Usually Legolas would ask a question about something to with the party and Celine could answer it with 30 words or less. A few of the party attenders would stop and exchange words with her and Legolas, but never staying too long.<p>

Celine sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as another elderly couple left them to move onto another conversation. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this isn't fun, it's boring. We can leave within the hour I think."

Legolas looked down at the young woman who turned to glance at a large clock that was hung on one of the walls. "It is not so terrible my lady. I too have attended quite a few gatherings to which I did not enjoy."

"Really?" Celine looked back at Legolas. "Like what kind? Birthday parties of kids you hated? I can totally relate to that one."

"Nay, it was social gatherings my father arranged." Legolas continued. "I had to attend and converse with several of my kin that had traveled far to attend. I too did not enjoy the company of many." Legolas' lips quirked slightly as he looked down at the woman.

"My oh my, the great Legolas is not such a perfect elf as it would seem." Celine grinned. "Your slight imperfection makes me feel a little better about myself. Not my much, but a little none the less."

"How often do attend these gatherings?" Legolas asked. He and Celine were standing off to the side rather than towards the middle of the ballroom.

"Well, this is an annual party. But not too many to be honest." Celine shrugged. "I go to a few, like the ones I have to for my mom and dad. Launch parties, were a lot more boring than this, trust me. I don't have a lot of friends, so I don't really go out a lot."

Legolas frowned at her last comment, to which Celine saw out of the corner of her eye. Laughing slightly, Celine shook her head. "Oh don't give me that pitying look! I'm not upset or sad in the least! I am not lonely or depressed so don't give me that look."

"I am not giving you any look my lady." Legolas replied evenly. "I am merely shocked that such a charming young woman as yourself would lack company."

Celine was shocked, she was a complete asshole it wasn't really breaking news to her. "What are you talking about? I have a loud-." She stopped mid sentence as she caught a smile forming on the elf's face. "Oh my God, well I might just have a heart attack. Not only did the elf reveal to me that he is not perfect, but he also has a sense of sarcasm. I think I have seen everything now. I can die happy."

Legolas' smiled broadened a bit more, but by no means did he portray a completely joyful emotion like he had just won the biggest lottery of the century. But Celine was satisfied that she had managed to but something else but a scowl on his face.

"Hey." Celine and Legolas broke their gaze and turned to see a young girl, perhaps 11 or 12 standing next to Celine. She wore a holiday, red dress and black dress shoes with a kitten heel. She had a look of indifference on her face as her eyes flickered from Celine to Legolas, then back to Celine. Celine had to wrack her brain for a name of this kid that stood next to her.

"Um, hello." Celine replied back not really understanding why this little kid was talking to her. "How can I help you? Did you lose your mom?"

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes at Celine's comment. This did not escape Celine's notice but she didn't say anything, this little girl was just a girl going through her bitchy puberty period. To which Celine never grew out of if you think about it.

"You're Celine aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And may I ask your name?" Celine looked at the kid curiously.

"You just did and yes, my name is Elizabeth Woods." The girl replied stoically. Oh yeah, John and Rachel Wood's daughter. Celine wasn't really close with this family, so she was kind of indifferent towards them. She did see Elizabeth's parents tonight and exchanged greetings and other nonsense. Nothing too memorable about the conversation.

"You're the writer aren't you?" Celine's ears perked up at this comment and a real smile spread across her face. Nodding at the little girl in confirmation, Elizabeth continued. "My mom says that wasn't a particularly good career choice. I just wanted to see if you actually showed up to the party. My mom also says that you still live with your parents, is that true? Aren't you a bit old for that?"

Oh ho, this little bitch is about this close, _this fucking close;_ to loosing her two front teeth. She is treading on dangerous territory here.

Actually scratch that, she just entered a minefield and she stepped on a mine.

"Know what your mom told me about you Elizabeth?" Celine grinned wickedly at the girl. Elizabeth looked up at Celine curiously, wondering what she meant. "She told me you were an accident."

Boom. Bomb exploded.

Celine got no further as Elizabeth growled and stomped away huffing and calling for her mom.

"That was not so courteous."

"Courteous?!" Celine looked at Legolas incredulously. "She just insulted me, to my face! At least Brittany had the audacity to hide her insults so they didn't look so fucking obvious!"

"She is just a child, children often repeat things they may have heard out of context." Legolas continued while straining his ears. He could hear the sniffling of a child opposite the ballroom. "I believe you have caused her tears."

"Good!" Celine cried. "She better fucking cry!" Legolas gave her a look. "What?! She just blatantly insulted me! You think I should have done nothing?!"

"I believe you take offense quite easily." Legolas replied calmly.

"I do not!" Celine snapped. "I'm fine! Not offended in the least. I'm calm, I'm fine. Cool, not offended. Nope. I'm good." Legolas gave her another look to which she stopped her tirade. "Okay, but maybe just a little. But she hit a sore spot."

"You seem to have many sore spots then my lady."

"Okay I got it the first time. Stop, before I bitch out on you too." Celine narrowed her eyes at the now smiling elf as his point was just proven once again. He may have won this argument, but she was guaranteed to come out on top during the next one.

Taking another glance at the clock, Celine saw that they had managed to spend only an hour and a half here at the party. It felt like they had managed to spend half her lifetime here. She felt like they had managed to spend enough time at this party, she should grab the Fellowship and leave before something disastrous happened.

POP!

Like that.

She and Legolas turned around and Legolas nodded towards the direction of the hobbits. Well, the two trouble making hobbits Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were grinning ear to ear and took off running in the direction of another table.

Celine clapped her hands together in front of her. "Okay, it is most definitely time to go! Let me try to grab those two hobbits before they make they make a complete an utter fool out of me!"

Operation: Move out!

* * *

><p>AN Okay I am going to end this chapter here. Again, there was so much more I wanted to expand upon in this chapter, and depending on what you guys want, I can either add a second chapter concerning the Christmas party that would implement more of my ideas. Or, the next chapter would go back to the plot and be a step closer to returning to Middle Earth. Please let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit :)


End file.
